


Espionage

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Donald Trump, Assassination, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Children, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, FBI Jensen, Government Conspiracy, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Idiots in Love, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, No shame, Polish Spy Jared, Protective Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen, Public Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, Spy Jared, Top Jensen Ackles, Undercover, based off The Americans, carrier Jared, if you like Trump don't read, if your for Trump don, lying, not really - Freeform, sorry Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Jared is a polish spy trained to be an American. He is sent to America when he is 16 years old. While attending college there he is ordered to tail Jensen Ackles who he meets when he is 18, FBI Agent and seduce him and ends up falling in love with him. He is ordered to get Jensen to marry him and have a family to blend in while getting info. It dosen't exactly go as planned.





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if your a sensitive human, if you like Trump, the first couple chapters won't be for you. Cause guess what? I don't. Thats all!

The air is cold as he presses against the wall outside a beating nightclub, his breath billowing out into the night as he listens for the sound of the door opening. He cuts his eyes over to his partner “time?”

Chad gives him a brief look before turning his eyes back to the door “minus 22.”

Jared rolls his eyes “no stupid what time is it?”

Chad gives him a look of annoyance “9:15.”

Jared squeezes his eyes shut tight and gently bumps his head against the brick wall “shit...Jensen’s gonna be home any minute and the kids are still with Sophia, and they have school tomorrow. Getting them up is gonna be hell.”

“Just tell him you had an emergency at work and had to leave em’ for a bit. Its not like he dosen't have enough, always leaving in the middle of the night or early in the morning.”

Jared snorts and raises a brow “he is an FBI Agent.”

“Yeah and your a spy for the AW I think your job trumps his...he’s your cover Jared, don't worry about him so much.”

Jared looks down at his boots and bites his lip. How does he tell his best friend, his partner, that he has fallen in love with his cover? With the enemy?”

He shakes his head quickly and looks up and straightens as the bud in his ear goes off and he looks around as Gen speaks in his ear “he’s at the corner.” Jared narrows his eyes and points as he pushes Chad forward and they walk out from the dark alleyway.

The man, an older middle aged man with a thick beard and dark eyes turns and spots them and Jared slows “Immigration we just wanna talk--”

The mans eyes widen and his heavy Polish accent sounds in the dark “help! Help someone please!”

Chad cusses under his breath as they take off in a sprint after the man who high tails it down the street, Chad out stretching Jared who calls out to him in panic “don't get to close! He could have something on him!”

Chad shakes his head and picks up speed, his hands reaching out to grab the man as he tries to duck in a another alleyway and over a trashcan, the man turning, a small knife between his fingers and slashes him across the chest making him fall back into the trashcans with a groan.

As Jared turns the corner he falters slightly as Chad hunches over with a pained gasp and waves him on, before kicking up his feet and urging himself to go faster as he corners the man in the alley.

Like a caged animal the traitor turns and holds his knife out to the side ready to strike and Jared latches his eyes in on the weapon before sliding them back up to the man with a dark glare .

When the blow comes he’s ready to dodge and jumps back as the man slashes the knife his way in a clumsy manner, he can tell he’s nervous now. He kicks his foot up and knocks the knife from the mans hand and punches him in the throat making him choke as he falls back allowing him to turn and grab an empty beer bottle and slams it over the mans head causing him to fall to the ground in a heap.

He wipes the sweat from his brow as tires screech at the end of the alley way and Gen opens the door, her dark hair pulled up into a neat ponytail, her dark eyes wide, Chad already in the back “get in!”

Jared bends down and picks the man up and throws him in the back roughly next to Chad who scowls and kicks him in the head as he starts to wake. A relieved breath leaves Jared's pink lips as he turns around to look at Chad and gives him a scowl “you stupid shit you could have gotten yourself killed! What the hell were you thinking?”

Chad rolls his eyes and lifts his shirt to show a shallow gash across the top of his pecks “chill, just a flesh wound nothing Sophia cant sew up.”

Jared shakes his head and turns to sit back down as Gen shoots him a disappointed look in the mirror “that was foolish you could have ruined the whole thing.”

“Oh please when have I ever--”

“Russia in 09’, Italy in 14’, Germany in--”

Chad scoffs and rolls his eyes “I get the fucking point mom calm the hell down we got him didn't we? All we gotta do is drop him off at the site and were home free just like always.”

Chad turns his eyes and smirks down at the man whose tied up in the floor and wiggles his brows wickedly “I bet your just dying to get home huh? Got a a lot of people just itching to get a hold of you man...fucking traitor you should have known better. You know what we do to traitors.”

Jared looks over his shoulder and catches the man cowering in fear and chuckles in amusement before sharing a look with Gen who raises a plucked brow. As they near closer to the drop off the mans pleading gets loud as he begs for his life, begs for them not to turn him in. But their used to this by now. 

Poland is never forgiving with traitors. 

They get to the cargo hold and Jared climbs out of the car as Chad jerks the man out and holds him by the collar before throwing him to the ground as a tall individual in a black suit and two others behind him walk up.

The man scowls as he looks down at the crumpled mess“Aleksy Kowal you are to be taken back to Warsaw and tried for your crimes of treason, perjury, and conspiracy. A trial will be held impending your fate. I testified for the death penalty in your case. I wouldn't hold your breath for leniency.”

The man looks up, his stature tall and broad and his face sharp and covered with dark scruff “good work Padalecki.”

Chad makes a face from the side “what about me Morgan?”

Morgan turns his head and raises a busy dark brow as he looks down and spots his bloody shirt and looks back up with calculating eyes “good work on not dying Murray, keep it up.”

Jared bites his lip as a grin threatens his lips at Chads rumbling as JD Morgan turns back to him with a grin “tell me, hows the kids?”

“Well Elara will be twelve in a couple months. Shes an honor roll student, shes thinking about joining the swim team and Hollis is eight. He’s a little ball of sunshine he’s...he’s like his dad.”

Morgan nods slowly and looks Jared up and down “and Ackles...learned anything new?”

Jared tenses “he’s going out of town next week to Virginia to headquarters he has some important meeting. You know he cant tell me much.”

JD chuckles darkly and bobs his head “yes but he does, dosen't he? You’ve been married for 13 years Jared are you trying to tell me Jensen dosen't talk between the sheets?”

Jared blushes and averts his eyes and gives Chad a look who clears his throat in understanding “we best be going Jaybird still has to get the kids before Jensen gets home, don't want questions do we? We got a cover to protect after all.”

JD keeps his black eyes on him a moment longer before dropping his gaze and click his tongue “wouldn't want to keep you...will be in touch soon.”

The man turns on his heel, his long black coat floating in the breeze as he steps up on the cargo ship and Jared lets out his breath and watches the boat float away before closing his eyes tiredly.

He just wants to go home.

 

When he walks in the house an hour later, he’s carrying a sleeping Hollis in his arms the boy wrapped around him like an octopus, his soft chestnut colored hair tickling his neck as he quietly shuts the door and lets go of his daughters hand and carefully pushes her to follow him upstairs.

He nods her to her room and holds up a finger signaling that he’ll be there soon and carries Hollis to his room and gently strips him of his clothes and tucks him under his batman sheets and smiles down at him as he brushes his hair back and kisses his freckled nose. He breathes in his little boys smell of axe and finds himself smiling. The boy has insisted on putting it on every morning so he can smell like his dad and it makes his heart clench.

He stands and flicks on his nightlight and cracks the door open before walking down the hall and pushing his daughters door open.

Shes already changed into her pj’s and is sitting at her vanity brushing her curly blonde hair, her hazel eyes tired as she looks up at him and gives him a tired smile and hands him the brush.

He smiles and bends down and kisses the crown of her head and tenderly draws the brush through her wavy hair. He’ll never get over how his children are a perfect copy of both him and Jensen, how they resemble them both so easily.

But Elara...shes like him through and through. Headstrong, determined, smart, and witty while Hollis is more like Jensen. Quite, shy, funny, and kind. There are days Jensen will walk in after work with a smile and give him a soft kiss and he wants to abandon everything, wants to beg Jensen to pack them up and them leave together. 

There are days he just wants out.

He sits the brush down and follows her over and pulls her floral patterned duvet up over her, his slender fingers stroking her cheek as he bends down and kisses her eyes before pressing another kiss to her mole covered cheek and smiles “I love you El.”

She closes her eyes and smiles and takes his hand “love you to mama.”

Jared watches as her body softens and her hands drop from his as she slips into sleep and he smiles before rising and cracking her door as well before walking into the hall and bending over the banister. He looks around carefully and searches for any signs of Jensen and when he sees none he whips his phone out and shoots a quick text to Gen confirming his safety home and promise to meet up tomorrow and tucks his phone before walking to the other end of the hall and slips inside his room.

He shuts the door and closes his eyes as he leans again and sighs deeply as he runs his fingers through his hair before pushing himself off the door-frame ready to take a shower and go to bed but jumps as he spots his husband sitting on the bed.

Jensen raises his brows “where’ve you been?”

Jared looks around and spots Jensen's suit carefully laid out over the chair sitting in the corner and smiles softly “I’m sorry I knew you had to work tonight and the kids and I went to go see a movie and then I got called into work, I left them with Sophia for a bit I didn't think it would be this late.”

Jensen gets up and slowly makes his way over to Jared and slides his rough hands down his arms making him shiver, his body already leaning into the familiar touch “you got called into the office this late? What they had an emergency book meeting?”

Jared rolls his eyes and smacks his lips “Jensen--”

“I know, I know your publishing is important to you--”

“You know how long it took me to open my own business and if they need me then--”

Jensen reaches up and cups his cheeks and presses their heads together and gives him a gentle kiss “I know baby I’m sorry I didn't mean to joke about it,” he smiles tenderly at Jared and presses his nose to the younger mans cheek “what did y’all see?”

Jared smiles at the Texan drawl and leans back “Aquaman. Hollis loved it with the action and all, El could have done without it. She wanted to see Mary Poppins.”

Jensen chuckles, the deep sound sending a tingle down his spine making the older man smirk as he pulls him closer “wanna know how my night went?”

Jared purses his lips and wraps his arms around the mans neck and leans up and sighs as he brushes their lips together teasingly “tell me.” he whispers.

Jensen smooths his calloused, gun slinging hands down Jared's sides and moves them back up as he rids him of his shirt and slowly walks them back toward the bathroom and presses him against the cold tile making him gasp.

“I spent half the night dying of boredom and the other half dreaming of you.”

Jared closes his eyes and arches up into the mans touch as wet lips mouth down his neck and a hand blindly reaches for the shower and flips it on extra hot instantly making the room steam up and Jared gulp.

“What about?” he whispers breathlessly as his hands grips Jensen's hips, his nails digging into the firm muscle.

The man grins and gives him a dirty kiss that has him leaning forward, his whole body shaking as he tries to bury himself in the older man. “Of all the dirty things I wanna do to you baby that's all,” he slides the shower door open and pushes him in still fully clothed in his pajamas before pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, his tongue reaching in to smooth over the bumpy ridges of his mouth making him moan and tangle his fingers in wet hair.

They hastily pull at their clothing till they finally rid themselves of it and Jared's mouth drops open in a gasp, Jensen's teeth biting at his lower lip as he slides his hand around Jared's backside and trails his finger between soft cheeks.

Jared closes his eyes and digs his fingers into Jensen's scruff and yanks the man closer as he licks at his lips and gives him a harsh bite making Jensen growl as he spins him around and pins him against the steam covered shower door as he lines up and pushes in the water making the glide easier.

Jared moans and slides his cheek down the wet door and arches back as hard fingers curl in his hair and yank his head back till it rests on a broad shoulder, his body jerking with Jensen's rough thrusts.

He reaches one hand back and digs his nails in Jensen's thigh as the man picks up speed, his hot breath panting in his ear, his hand sliding around Jared's front to rest on his belly to push at his own cock as it pokes Jared’s stomach.

“J--Jensen please I--”

Jensen smiles dirty against his cheek and nips his way down and licks at his damp neck and sucks harshly and jerks Jared's hips in time with his thrusts “that's right sweetheart cum for me, be a good boy and cum for me--”

Jared whines, his body convulsing as he cums hot against the tiled walls before slumping in Jensen's hold as the man holds him tight, groaning in his ear and he sighs fully content when something hot splashes inside him.

He smiles sluggishly and turns his head and buries it in Jensen's neck making the man chuckle as he drags him out of the shower and gets him ready for bed much like he did his kids not long ago.

Once their both in bed and covered in darkness Jared allows himself to get pulled into warm, strong arms and he settles there as Jensen’s soothing weight curves against him and a deep voice whispers in his ear.

“I love you sweetheart.”

Jared's eyes open in the dark and scans Jensen's face, his green eyes already gazing at him and he lifts his hand and slides a finger down the delicate curve of the mans nose and smiles weakly in the dark “I love you to Jen.”

The man grins and closes his eyes as he pulls Jared closer already slipping into dreamland as Jared lies awake in the night.


	2. Best Laid Plans

He narrows his eyes at the coffee pot as it drips slowly and he wants to pick it up and hurl it across the room if it means it will move faster. He was up half the night, guilt resurfacing and eating at him like it does every once in a while like an old friend he cant get rid of as he watched Jensen sleep peacefully next to him.

When 5:30 hit he gave up and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie as he walked downstairs and did some light housework before putting on the coffee pot. He walked away briefly, hoping it would move faster , and started pulling out things for breakfast.

As he was scrambling the eggs he paused as the alarm upstairs started ringing and he smiled to himself as he listened to the groans of his kids before their rustling started and the doors opened as they fought over the bathroom.

He took a chug of his coffee and smiled as Jensen walked down the steps, his hair messy and his face red from no doubt laying on his arm like he usually does when he sleeps. 

“Well look at you sleeping beauty.” he joked, chuckling as Jensen shoots him a scathing look before walking over and quickly pouring a cup of coffee and chugging half of it back, not even wincing at the sting.

“What time did you get up?”

Jared makes a face as he begins plating breakfast “before the sun, couldn't sleep.”

Jensen frowns and wraps his arms around the younger mans waist and presses a kiss to his neck “why didn't you wake me?”

Jared snorts before turning and presses his body closer as he wraps his arms around his neck “you kidding me? You think I could have? We both know you sleep like the dead that hurricane didn't even wake you a couple months ago you slept straight through a tree fall.”

Jensen rolls his eyes “I think your full of shit.”

Jared scoffs and opens his mouth to tell his husband he is the only one full of shit in this house when the kids bound down the steps, dressed and ready for school. Jared narrows his eyes at Jensen and walks over to the table to sit down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of each of the children and sits.

“Ok so Holl’s you have a science club meeting after school right?”

Hollis nods quickly, his mouth full of orange juice and his hair falling in his eyes “yep! Be done at four are you picking me up?”

Jared nods and sips his coffee “yes and then after that we have to pick your sister up from swimming lessons and then were going to meet dad at the pizza place for a quick bite before he goes back to work. And since its Friday how about we rent a movie tonight? El it’s your choice Hollis chose last time--and no Hollis, no complaining please.”

The kids grin and nod their heads in excitement and he smiles and stands and cuts his eyes over to Jensen whose going on his third cup of coffee, a soft smile on his lips “your so good with them.”

Jared raises a brow and looks over to the table and back at his husband “well I did birth them so I would hope so.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and stands “I’m gonna go get dressed, gotta be at work in an hour and you know city traffic is a bitch. You going to work today?”

Jared nods “yeah I have something I need to take care of, there's a writer whose getting antsy with us, wants his manuscript finished.”

Jensen shakes his head and chuckles as he walks up the steps to slip into his suit and tie. Jared blows out a breath and stands and claps his hands “ok chop, chop! Everyone head to the car we gotta get to school.”

Hollis chugs his glass of juice and high tails it to the door and waves his hand and mumbles a goodbye to Jensen as he comes back down the steps dressed in his suit. Jensen grins, his teeth shining as he ruffles their sons hair and turns to Elara and kisses her beauty mark next to her nose, much like Jared's, and smiles “have a good day honey.”

She smiles brightly up at him and jogs out the door after her brother, her blonde braid bouncing as it flips over her shoulder. Jared steps close and wraps his arms around Jensen's waist and smiles “don't work to hard.”

Jensen smirks and flicks Jared on the forehead making the younger man blink, his expression dumbfounded “did you just flick me? What are you 12?”

Jensen presses a chaste kiss to his lips and steps back “maybe, maybe not...better hurry or your gonna be late.”

Jared's eyes widen and he checks the clock “fuck!” he gives Jensen another quick kiss and rushes to the car where the kids are waiting, impatiently, he waves his hand at their fussing “I know, I know! Calm down we wont be late you know I’ll get you there.”

Hollis smiles from the backseat as he pulls out his Nintendo switch “that's cause you drive like a crazy person, that's what dad says.”

Jared's jaw drops and he looks in the rear view mirror and gives his son a playful glare “I do not! I’m a great driver and your dads full of shit.”

Elara shakes her head as she leans her head against the seat and looks at her mom “you are a great driver mom...you just have some serious road rage.”

Jared makes a face as he pulls up to school “alright, get out and have a good day dorks.”

His daughter leans in and kisses his cheek and so does Hollis before they get out and run into school, the other kids already shuffling inside.

His smile drops and he swerves the car around and heads across town to his office. When he gets inside he smiles politely to his assistant Amy before stopping by Chad and Gen’s desks and nodding his head at them, signaling them to follow.

When he’s inside the office he shuts the door and locks it before sitting down “anything from JD?”

Chad smirks “they held trial this morning, fucker got the death sentence should be carried out...” he pauses and looks up at the clock “any minute now.”

Jared nods and loads up his computer “good anything else?”

Gen nods and sits down in the arm chair in front of his desk “yes I got word from the center last night when I got home. Apparently there's something big going on in the U.S government, someone that's planning on running for President and Poland is planning on stopping it.”

“Who is it?”

Genevieve scowls “Donald Trump.”

Chad snorts “that cheeto puff? What the fuck does he know about politics?”

“Hr dosen't. He’s talking about all sorts of crazy shit Jared I’m talking building a wall along the border to keep people out and even trying to start some serious stuff with us. His made a lot of enemies already and they want him out of the picture before he stirs up more trouble.”

Jared makes a face “and when we say out of the picture they mean...”

“Assassinated.”

Jared sighs and leans back in his leather chair “of course...you know how hard that's going to be? Jensen will involved if there's an assassination attempt they will personally bring him in.”

“Jared I know you two have been together a long time and we’ve never had a run in with him like this before but its orders, we have to do it. Will be careful.”

“Killing a President is not an easy thing to do.”

“No...but killing Donald Trump is.” She pulls out her laptop and types quickly, the bright screen highlighting her face “he’s going to be at Trump Towers next week giving some stupid conference about what he hopes to achieve as President. Jensen’s going out of town right?”

“Yeah the 13th-16th.”

“Perfect he gives his speech on the 13th we can leave that morning right after Jensen and Sophia can watch the kids.”

“And what do I say when the kids tell him they spent all weekend with Aunt Sophia?”

“That you had to go to work or you and Chad decided to have a guys night out and got drinks. You know he’ll never question you Jared stop making it sound so hard. I’m booking a room right now under a fake name and I’m giving JD a heads up. Get ready were going to New York.”


	3. Playing House

Jared watches through careful eyes as Jensen stands in front of him at the counter, chopping tomatoes while he stirs the spaghetti sauce “so...are you ready for your trip?”

Jensen looks up through blonde lashes and smiles softly “not really...you know I hate leaving you behind baby.”

Jared blushes and rolls his eyes playfully and reaches over for his wine glass and takes a sip “you know I think the first night you leave Chad, Gen and I are gonna go out for some drinks. Its been a while since I had a night out, Sophia said she would watch the kids. I’ll probably get them the next day, you know they love spending time with her.”

Jensen nods his head in agreement as he pours the salad into a large bowl “that's true, they eat her up...mainly because of all the candy she gives them.”

Jared chuckles as he walks the food over to the table and sits down “kids! Get down here dinners ready.”

Loud footsteps down on the stairs as Hollis and Elara elbow each-other making Hollis trip over the last stair and stumble his way down to the floor as his sister strides past him with a victorious grin.

Jared raises a brow as she sits next to him “why the hell did you just beat the shit out of your brother?”

Jensen chokes on his beer and looks up with amused eyes as he wipes his mouth and shakes his head. Elara shrugs her shoulders and twirls her noodles on her fork “he said that because he was a boy he was stronger than me...I guess he was wrong.”

Jared feels pride well in his chest as his daughter smiles at him with red sauce on her lips and gives her brother a nasty grin. He laughs to himself and peeks over at Jensen who is shaking his head “you know you cant just go around knocking people off stairs.”

“Why not? The other day mama pushed you off the porch steps he said you deserved it.”

Jensen shoots Jared a scathing look that makes the younger man burst out laughing at the betrayed face, no doubt relieving the moment. He wipes his eyes and reaches over to kiss his daughters cheek “oh your my girl...and your daddy did deserve it. He was smack talking my grilling skills again.”

“that's because I’m better than you--”

Jared raises a brow “are you? Ok...maybe when it comes to cooking out but tell me how long do you boil pasta for?”

Green eyes narrow as Jared holds up his wine glass with a smirk and watches as Jensen's face tenses up before he slams his hand down “fuck it I don't know your the cook not me.”

“that's right...remember that honey.”

Hollis giggles at his parents and pushes his plate away and pats his belly “I’m full...”

Jared raises his brows at his son “are you? So does that mean no dessert for you?”

The boys green eyes widen and he sits up straight in his chair and bounces “dessert? What did you make mama?”

Jared stands and clicks his tongue “oh don't worry about it your full aren't you? Will just eat your brownie sundae for you...”

The boy gasps, his eyes going comically wide as Jared brings out a tray of sundaes and for show sits one down in front of everyone but Hollis making the boy pout “mama!”

Jared hums as he licks the fudge off his spoon “so good...isn't it good Jen?”

The mans eyes darken as he watches his husbands tongue wrap around the spoon “from where I’m sitting.”

Jared winks and gives his son a mischievous smile “if you want it I’m gonna need something from you young man.”

The boy leans closer and rolls his lip out “what mama?”

Jared scoots over and reaches out and grabs the boys cheeks “kisses!”

Hollis laughs loudly and digs his fingers in his mothers hair as he attacks him with wet kisses “ah! Mama!”

Jared smiles as he leans back and scoots a sundae over to him “here you go baby, eat up you got a bath coming up.”

His kids pout and finish eating their dessert before taking their dishes to the kitchen and Jared does the same and tosses a smile over his shoulder “well Mr. Grill Master since your so skilled you wont mind cleaning up the mess will you?”

Jensen's jaw drops and he shakes his head as Jared bounds up the steps after the kids to help them with their baths.

 

After some arguments, pouts, and water fights both of the kids were clean and cuddled up in bed.

Jared walks in his room and smiles as he sees Jensen sitting on the bed already dressed in his pajama pants and leans against the door “you know I’m gonna miss you when you leave.”

Jensen smirks and reaches his hand out and grabs Jared's hips and pulls him forward till he’s standing between Jensen's legs “are you? What are you gonna miss most?”

Jared bites his lip and hides a smile behind his lips as he wraps his arms around Jensen neck and presses his body against the other mans “whats not to miss? I love everything about you Jensen you know that...especially the way you touch me,” he presses his lips to Jensen cheek and licks wetly “and the way you kiss me.”

Jensen shivers and falls back making Jared fall on top of him with a yelp and he smirks up at him “how about I just show you how much I’ll miss you right now?”

Jared bites his lip and with a squeal is flipped over till Jensen leans over him and presses a wet kiss to his lips, his hands trailing roughly down Jared's sides as he rolls his hips down making Jared arch up with a breathy sigh.

He digs his nails in Jensen's bare back and digs his knees in the mans hips as he tips his body up, his mouth open as he trails his lips along Jensen's scruffy neck making the older man groan in need as he jerks Jared’s clothes off and presses heated kisses on his sweaty body.

He reaches down and pulls Jensen back up and slams their lips together as the man reaches between his legs, past his dick, and straight for his hole and presses two fingers in making him cry out.

“God Jensen warn a guy.”

Jensen smirks down at him and pulls his fingers out and twists his hips in a wiggle before thrusting them against Jared's in a teasing gesture before reaching down and pushing inside. Jared's jaw drops and his eyes widen as his husband slams his hips and fits inside.

“Jen--”

Plush lips press to his ear, hot pants filling him up, as thick fingers dig in his hips and Jensen’s thrusts grow fast making his breathing pick up and his vision go hazy as he stares up at the ceiling with loud whimpers.

He gulps harshly and grips Jensen's shoulders and rolls them over making the older man gasp in shock as Jared smirks down at him and rolls his hips sensually, Jensen's hands coming to his waist to guide him.

He tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he moves his hips, his hands coming back to grip Jensen's thighs as he rises up and down smiling as the man below him grunts and lifts his hips as he comes down.

He bites his lip and moans and looks down through bleary eyes and gulps as Jensen's lust blown eyes stare up at him “come on baby, be good for me, cum for me.”

Jared's falls down on Jensen's chest and cries out as he cums across the mans belly, Jensen following suit.

He falls to the side and pants heavily as he stares up at the ceiling and looks over to Jensen whose smiling blissfully content next to him and he snorts “your so cocky.”

Jensen wiggles his brows and lifts his hips up vulgarly “you of all people should know that.”

Jared rolls his eyes and flips over on his belly so he’s lying on Jensen's chest and kisses him wetly, his fingers tangling in the mans short hair and presses his body close “I love you Jensen...I really do.”

Jensen smiles sleepily up at him and reaches up to pull him back down “I love you to baby.”


	4. Execution

He watches from the bed as Jensen packs up the last of his things and zips up his bag, the sky not even bright yet and the kids still in bed, at least two hours left till they have to get up. 

Jared groans and wipes his eyes as he stumbles out of bed “is there any reason they want you to leave so early? Surely they wont start the meetings till later in the afternoon.”

Jensen gives him a tired smile as they walk down the steps and quietly creep around the kitchen as Jared starts the coffee pot knowing Jensen will need at least two cups and his own travel mug and that he wont be going back to sleep.

He sits down at the counter and lays his cheek on his knuckles and watches as Jensen situates his things and follows suit “we both know they just want us there before the other team, so we show them up is all. Its all about popularity really.”

Jared rolls his eyes and gets up as the pot buzzes and he quickly pours Jensen a cup and also fills up his travel mug and goes to rub his temples “I’m sorry I cant drop you off but the kids--”

Jensen shushes him and leans over to kiss his cheek “hush you gotta take the kids to school and get ready for your own day I get it. Besides its not like we haven't done this before, its just a few days.”

Jared smiles and hums softly as he leans into Jensen “I wish you didn't have to go.”

Jensen reaches out and rubs Jared's arms, his fingers slipping under Jensen's old football shirt making him shiver “I know baby me to...but hey when I get home how about we go on a vacation? Anywhere you want.”

Jared bites his lip “really? You mean it?”

The man nods and kisses his forehead as he stands “I promise. Now I gotta go I’ll call you when I land ok? I love you.”

He leans in and wraps his arms around Jared's waist and pulls the man close and gives him a heart stopping kiss making Jared's knees feel weak as he melts into Jensen's arms, and staggers when he lets go.

“L...love you to.”

Jensen winks knowingly and picks up his bags and heads out to his car. Once the garage door shuts Jared's posture straightens and he turns and heads up the stairs, checking in on his still sleeping children and decides today they wont go to school.

When he gets to his room he shuts the door and pulls out his phone sending a text to Gen letting her know he’ll be ready in an hour and then he texts Chad and tells him its go time and he an Sophia need to be over in an hour.

He takes a quick shower and runs his fingers through hair before dressing in dark jeans, a black sweater and a leather jacket and packs a small bag and pecks each of his kids heads and glides down the stairs just as Chad and Gen raise their hands to knock.

“You ready?”

Chad yawns “tell me why we have to do this so early?”

“Because Jensen is only gone for a couple days and I want to get this over with as quickly as possible and spend some time with my children. Maybe if we do this right we can get it done with and I can take Jensen and the kids and lay low.”

“Your going somewhere?”

“Hopefully. I know no matter what Jensen's going to find out about this, he might even fly home early which is why we need to get this done and if Jensen does what I’m hoping and tells his boss were going out of town he wont have to stay for the investigation.”

They both nod and he turns to Sophia “their not going to school so let them wake up on their own, their bags are packed and in their closets when they get up take them for breakfast and then to your house. I’ll get them when we get back. Tell them I’m going out with Chad and Gen and I’ll get them hopefully tomorrow.”

Sophia nods firmly and shuts the door behind them as they head to one of Gen’s burner cars and climb inside.

“So you really think we can pull this off?”

Jared makes a face as the sun comes up and slips his sunglasses on and leans back in his seat as they take off “God I hope so, I really don't feel like going to jail or explaining to my FBI husband why I shot the future President of the United States.”

 

When they get to New York they slip into a bathroom stall and change into the disguises. Gen slips into a pencil skirt, a white button up, and a red wig her lips nude and her face covered with makeup.

Chad slips on some glasses, a fake beard, and a janitors outfit. And Jared he shaves his face bare, pulls on a blonde wig and a fancy suit and covers his moles with makeup and puts in a pair of brown contacts.

“Ok cover Gen your a reporter here to get the latest scoop on Trump and his campaign and how he plans to run this country. Chad your the cleanup if anything goes wrong get us out. And I will execute the plan.”

Chad grins “you are the best shot.”

He slips his hand back and slides his down his shirt where his gone resides and sighs “lets hope I don't miss.”

They slip out of the stall and hurry down to the Tower and once inside they instantly split up and blend into the heavy crowd as their guided towards the ballroom where Trump will give his speech.

Jared glares as the cheeto puff looking man walks on stage, his lips puckered, and his skin orange as he waves halfheartedly to the crowd cheering for him. He discreetly lifts his hand to his ear “give me something.”

“I’m weaving through the crowd right now, trying to get to the front I should be able to spot anything if something goes wrong.”

“Good. Chad?”

The man groans “man someone just threw up...you gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Jared bites his lip as a laugh threatens “just hurry up ok? I’m heading to the top now.”

He turns on his heel, gives a quick look around, and leaps for the beams resting on the side that lead up above and climbs them till he’s balancing carefully and pulls his gun from his back and clicks the silencer on.

“You got insight?”

“Their heavy into the questioning right now, this is your chance.”

“Yeah dude no ones even paying attention to anything else...bunch of dipshits I mean look at this dude? He sounds like a fucking robot who would even vote for him?”

Jared smirks as he locates his target “no one when I’m done.” 

He squeezes one eye shut, levels his hand, takes a deep breath and sends a quick prayer to God before pulling the trigger and watching with satisfaction as the man stills, blood spraying as he falls to the ground in a heap.

Screaming erupts in the crowd and panic ensues as security rushes for the fallen man, the other half taking off to find the culprit as Jared jumps down and rips his wig off and dumps it in the trash and pulls another curly one out and jerks it on his head. 

He looks around rapidly as people rush around him in a frenzy, trying to get out of the building. When he makes it outside he pauses and looks back at the building and spots Gen coming out from the left, her outfit ditched and replaced with a tight dress, her hair pulled back and her eyes now blue.

He turns his head quickly and sees Chad stripped of his uniform and in a pair of jeans and a vest they meet in the middle and duck their heads as they head for the parking deck, shielding themselves as others run by them yelling and crying.

When they get in the car they all let out heavy breaths and Jared lets his head fall back as Chad hits the seat and gives a loud laugh “we fucking did it man! We killed him!”

“You mean Jared killed him.”

“Same difference! Fuck Jay I wish you could have seen his face when that bullet hit his head man his eyes got all wide and he looked so fucking confused and then his eyes just rolled back and he killed over I tell ya he never looked so good.”

Jared smiles and leans forward to flip the radio on, moving it to different stations till they get to the right one and they pause to listen.

“Were interrupting this broadcast to report that a shooting was launched at Trump Towers in New York City and Presidential candidate Donald Trump has been shot, no one else was harmed but we do believe that Trump did not make it--”

They all yell happily, turning to high five one another only to freeze when his phone beeps “Its JD...,” he puts the phone on speaker “hello?”

The man chuckles deeply “well done, I must say I didn't expect the job to be done so quickly good job.”

They all smile “thank you sir, it was a team effort.”

“Well you should all be proud, you’ve got one American asshole out of the way and out of our hair. Now as a reward why don't you three take a small vacation, maybe a month and relax up. I’ll get back to you for your next mission.”

As the tone dial rings Jared sighs happily and smiles at Gen “lets go home, I wanna see my kids and maybe have a celebratory drink.”

Chad whoops from the back as she peels out of the deck “hell yeah man that's what I’m talking about!”


	5. Trouble in Paradise

When they get home DC is booming. The roads are packed with speeding people, there's people crying on the sidewalk people whispering to one another in panicked voices. But there's also people, like him, who dosen't seem concerned, some who are saying “its about time that man got what was coming to him,” and he cant help but agree.

His kids rush at him when they pull into Sophia's driveway and he catches Hollis in his arms and lifts the boy up on his hip and kisses his cheek and bends down to run his fingers through his daughters hair “hows my babies?”

Hollis smiles toothily at him “we didn't think we would see you til tomorrow.”

Jared smiles back “neither did I but I got finished early! What do you say we go get some dinner and then rent a movie? Maybe buy a big tub of rocky road and an insane amount of candy? Just don't tell your daddy.”

The kids smile widely and nod their heads as they head for town to the local sushi joint where everyone if gathered around the TV as the anchor man goes through the details of the days events.

“Mama? Whats going on?”

Jared sighs and smiles softly over at Elara “well this morning someone was shot in New York...you know who Trump is? You’ve seen his name everywhere.”

“The cheeto man?”

Jared snorts under his breath “yes...well some people didn't think he was a good man and he wasn't. He made fun of people, special people, people who should be given thanks, and he mocked them and he was mean to girls and said nasty things to others. He wasn't a nice man and someone...killed him.”

“Isn't that bad to? Killing people?”

Jared makes a face and bites his lip as he looks down at Hollis “yes and no...killing is considered a sin and something you should never do. But sometimes people have reasons. Like if they’ve been hurt by someone, if their defending themselves...you still shouldn't but sometimes people feel they have no choice. But I want you two to promise me that you will never hurt anyone if you have no reason to.”

They both nod firmly and lean into his hold and he hopes that's the last of that conservation.

 

But of course it Isn't.

Later that night once his put the kids to bed Jensen finally calls, his voice tired and buzzing.

“Hey Jen...where’ve you been?”

The man groans “have you seen the news?”

“Oh...yeah I heard. Its crazy.”

“Tell me about it. We’ve been so fucking busy I haven't been able to breathe. I just got back to my room.”

Jared turns to check the clock “Jen its past midnight.”

“Yeah no kidding. How are the kids?”

“Their fine, in bed. Took them to dinner and we rented a movie.”

“Oh yeah? And how much junk did you eat?”

Jared blinks bashfully “I don't know what your talking about.”

The man chuckles and it trails off into a tired sigh “listen it might be a few more days their flying us to New York me and Chris want us to check things out.”

“What? Why?”

“He was assassinated baby that's our jurisdiction.”

“But why you? I thought you said we would take a vacation?”

“I’m sorry sweetheart but its gonna have to wait, this is my job--”

Jared scoffs “yeah...your job. Its always your job Jensen that's all you care about--”

“Now hold on a minute that's not--”

“Yes it is. You wanna know how much you’ve missed Jensen? You missed Hollis’s first science fair, he got second place. You missed Elara's first swim meet. She got third in the freestyle for her age group. Hell you almost missed Hollis’s fucking birth and if I hadn’t gotten a hold of Chris after calling ten times you would have! You missed our 13th wedding anniversary and the one before that its like your not even here and when you are its late at night or early in the morning. I work to Jensen I own my business but I still make time for my family. Fuck Trump he deserved it if you ask me he was nothing but a low down, pathetic man who had it coming. He sexualized women, he was a rapist if you ask me, he objectified his daughter and stereotyped human beings so don't tell me its your job Jensen because it Isn't.” 

With that he pulled the phone from his ear and turned it off before hurling it across the bed and falling back on his pillows, frustrated tears seeping out onto the fabric. He sniffs and sobs as he slams his hand on his bed and rolls over to flip the lights out.

He cant take this day anymore.

 

When he wakes up the next morning he’s determined to keep himself busy. So he gets the kids up, takes them out for breakfast, then to the mall for some new clothes and them home. Fuck Jensen he’ll take his own damn vacation.

He books them a stay at the Hyatt in Chesapeake Bay, including Gen, Chad, and Sophia, and ignores Jensen's calls while does this.

He piles them in the car, and flips on the Frozen soundtrack as they head down the highway, followed by his friends and he hopes they can spend the weekend relaxed without any interruptions. 

He blocks any calls from JD for the weekend, just in case he goes back on his word, and mutes Jensen's number so he dosen't hear it ring. He has no time for him right now or his selfish ways.

They spend most of their time at the beach and Jared smiles happily as he watches his children run along the sandy shoreline. He cant remember the last time they took a vacation with all four of them. Probably when Hollis was in diapers. 

His friends try and hype him up and they avoid all Jensen and work talk and settle for basking in the warm sun and tanning on the beach. At night they swim in the pool till it closes and drink by the bar and when that's done he crawls in bed with Hollis and Elara and scoops them up in his arms and presses his nose to their soft skin and drifts off.

He cant help but wonder while he’s gone if this is what life would be like without Jensen. If the time comes and Jensen finds out about him will he take the kids and run somewhere like this? Will he be able to take them at all? Would Jensen turn him in?

He Isn't sure.

Surprisingly the kids don't ask about their daddy, after the first two days. Jared tells them he’s very busy and has no time to talk and he feels bad about lying but really he cant stand to hear the mans voice right now. Part of that is his own selfish reasons he knows and its also a little immature to deny his kids their right to speak to their father especially over something so stupid.

But he holds grudges and Jensen will apologize first. Besides he made some good points. Jensen is hardly ever there and when he is its at odd times they barley get any family time. And when they have sex it has to be late at night when the man gets home waking Jared out of sleep. 

They had talked, years ago, when Hollis was four about having more children but it dosen't seem like that's gonna happen.

He knows he has his own double life to worry about he has been lying to the man for over 13 years but he couldn't tell him now, he wouldn't understand. He has to protect his children and if that means loosing Jensen so be it.

He dreads going home so they stay for one more day. But as they drive down the highway and draw nearer and nearer to their home he feels sick. He Isn't sure if Jensen's home yet or if he’s in New York but either way the man will come home.

When he pulls in the driveway he cringes as he spots Jensen's car and the kids scream excitedly and hurry out and run inside screaming for their daddy.

Jared stays in the car and thinks about backing out.

He scrubs his hands down his face and when he looks back up he sees Jensen standing in front of the car with arms folded, his eyes lidded, and the scruff on his face heavy.

He sighs and looks at his door handle before pushing it open and climbing out to trudingly walk up to his husband who looks him over.

“Your tan...tanner.”

Jared nods “I took the kids to the beach it was obvious you weren't.”

Jensen winces “Jared--”

Jared shakes his head and looks down at his feet “I knew what I was getting into when I married you and you said you wanted to be an FBI Agent. But when you said that I guess some part of me assumed you would be on the back-lines but...but not right up in everything. I’m raising two young kids practically alone...I take them to school, I pick them up, I take them to their swim meets and their science fairs, and to their friends houses. I feed them, I get them up in the morning, I put them to bed, I bathe them. I’m there. I’ve never missed a birthday, or an event, or a ballet recital, or a parent teacher conference, or a stupid PTA meeting...” he looks up and narrows his eyes “can you say the same?”

Jensen blinks, his mouth bobbing open as Jared's words sink in and the younger man sighs “I know it wasn't fair for me to ignore you all weekend but honestly if I would have picked up that phone I would have ripped you apart. Its been 8 years since Hollis was born and we decided that when he was four we would try for another baby and that hasn't happened because you don't have time. I guess I should thankful though at least we don't have a third child that has to be raised without a father.”

With that he cuts around Jensen but pauses at the door and looks over his shoulder “you can sleep in the guest room tonight.” he watches Jensen's shoulders droop and a pat of him feels bad for this but the other part of him, the soldier, the fighter dosen't. And that part wins.


	6. Come Back To Me

The next morning is cold. The alarm goes off at six and Jared slams it with a bang and lays there a good minute and listens for Jensen but hears nothing. He carefully climbs out of bed and starts getting himself ready before the kids wake up.

Once he’s dressed in black slacks, a white button up, and a blazer he walks down the hall and raps on Elara’s door “El honey its time to get up,” he opens the door and sees her already sitting on the side of her bed with two dresses in hand.

He smiles warmly as he leans against the doorway and folds his arms “which one you thinking?”

Her blonde brows furrow and she looks up at him and lifts up the red and blue dress “which one do you like best mama? Its picture day at school?”

He purses his lips and walks closer and looks over the red polka dot dress and the blue dress with white daisy flowers and points at the blue “the blue one, it’ll make your eyes pop and you’ll be the prettiest girl at school, even though you already are.”

She smiles wide and hops off the bed to her vanity “will you curl my hair?”

“Yeah give me one second baby-doll let me make sure your brother is up.”

He moves next door and opens it and sees Hollis still laying on his belly, his mouth open wide and drool staining his pillow. Jared snorts and rolls his eyes. Kid sleeps like his father.

He yanks the curtains open and claps his hands making the boy jerk awake and look up “time to rise and shine kiddo its picture day!” he opens Hollis’s closet and pulls out a nice pair of jeans and a polo shirt “get this on and brush your teeth please. And wash your face...and please brush your hair its getting to long to just run your fingers through it.”

Hollis groans as he walks out and bumps into Jensen “oh...sorry.”

Jensen’s face drops “is this how its gonna be? Acting like strangers?”

Jared sighs “Jensen I cant do this right now its picture day and I need to help El. We can talk later alright?”

Jensen winces “I have to--”

“Let me guess. Work late.”

“Baby you know--”

Jared shakes his head and moves around Jensen back to is daughters room and smiles weakly at her through the mirror at he picks up her curling wand and starts wrapping her long blonde hair.

“Mama?”

He hums “yeah honey?”

“Are you and daddy ok?”

He freezes and looks down “what makes you ask that?”

She shrugs “I saw him go into the guest room and I know he only sleeps there when he’s bad. And i know we left cause he upset you and didn’t come home. You haven’t talked to him or looked at him. And he looks sad.”

Jared bites his lip and sighs tiredly and puts down the wand and fluffs her hair “its nothing for you to worry about ok baby girl? Every-things gonna be fine. Sometimes parents fight, they don't get along. And that's ok.”

“But you and daddy always get along.”

He snorts “not always. Its normal for people to fight and disagree.”

“And you disagreed...about Trump?”

“Its more than that sweetie...its grown up stuff.” he steps back and smiles “better finish getting ready we gotta leave soon.”

When he walks out of her room he presses his back to the wall and thuds his head with a groan and stills as the front door opens and closes. He pushes away and leans over the banister and watches Jensen’s sleek black SUV pull out and he shakes his head.

So much for talking.

He rolls his eyes and turns his head and points “oh no Mr. What did I say about brushing your hair? You look like a cockatoo.”

Hollis glares his green eyes at him and turns on his heel back into his room “and hurry up! We gotta leave in five which means you’ll have to get something to eat at school since you decided to take your time this morning.”

 

When he gets to work he throws his bag against the wall and plops down in his chair as Gen and Chad come in.

“Hard morning?”

He scoffs and spins in his chair “more like hard two days. Jensen and I are fighting.”

Gen frowns “why?”

“Well obviously about the vacation thing and I mean he’s never there, not really. I mean we still have sex and its great but its always when its convenient for him. We talked about having another baby and that's not happening. I’m 31 if I wanna have another kid its gotta be soon.”

Chad raises a brow and leans back in his seat and pops his gum “excuse me but what are you getting so worked up over? The guys nothing but a cover.”

Jared sucks in his cheek and looks down at his hands “right.”

The room stills as Chad groans “fuck me you love him don't you? You fell in love with the fucking enemy.”

Jared narrows his eyes and stands “will you shut the hell up? There's other people out there!”

“Am I right or am I right?”

He folds his arms and looks down at his friends and sighs defeatedly “your right...”

Chad slams his hand on the table “fuck! Do you know what JD will do when he finds out? He’ll have your head Jared! Or worse Jensen’s! And what about your kids--”

“Will you shut up? I know ok I do its not like I could help it I’ve known him since I was 18 and been married to him since I was 19 its hard not to fall for the guy. We have kids together Chad and I...”

Gen sighs and runs her fingers through her dark hair “when?”

He shrugs and bites his lip “I don't know...not long after I met him?”

“Oh hell. Jared that was 13 years ago! You’ve loved him all this time and you never said anything?”

He narrows his eyes and glares harshly and throws his hands up “what was I supposed to say? Oh hey guys I know I’m a spy and everything but I fell in love with my cover! Are you kidding me?” he shakes his head and paces the room “I didn't choose this.”

“None of us did Jared but this is our job. Jeffery sent us here to--”

“To what? We’ve been here since we were 16 forced into this by our parents who aren't even alive anymore to serve our country, to spy on people, to kill people. Jensen was never supposed to be apart of the plan and if it wasn't for you he wouldn't be!”

Chad scoffs “so this is my fault?”

“Yes! Your the one who told Jeffery about him! He was only ever supposed to be a boy that's it he was never supposed to be in the game. I wanted to spare him from that! I told you not to say anything and you did, you lied to me and then you went and spilt your guts to the center about us. What kind of friend does that?”

Chad stands and snarls his nose “this is my job Jared I did what I had to I thought you were in over your head and I knew you were gonna get hurt. When you said Jensen wanted to be in the FBI I knew it was our chance to get the inside jump on them and we have since then. Were always one step ahead of them like we should be.”

“Yeah at what cost? My life? My happiness? That was never your choice to make Chad,” Jared screams, his hands leaning on his desk. He shakes his head and looks down at a quiet Gen “did you know?”

She looks up “yes...I told him I thought...I thought it would be wise to tell JD in case you got hurt.”

Jared lets out a dry sob “so you both lied? Great, my partners, the people I came here with, fought with, lived with lied to me for all these years. After everything I’ve done for you people--”

“Done for us?”

Jared scoffs “oh come on Chad we both know you would be dead by now if it wasn't for me. Your irrational, stubborn, ill-tempered, you never would have made it without me. I save your ass almost every night and I do it because your my best friend. And you...you know I thought I let it go when I walked into that meeting all those years ago and JD asked me if I had anything to tell him. He asked me, again, who Jensen was and I said a boy at college, we met in Government Politics. And he said no Jared...who will he be?”

He tips his head back as tears burn his eyes “and I knew right there one of you had sold me out. And I wanted to kill you. I wanted to wrap my hands around your neck and strangle the life from you. Because in that moment you brought him into it. You know I loved him the first I laid eyes on him...” he snorts “God when he came up to me in class he tried to flirt and it was awful but I loved it because I could see he wasn’t like anyone else we had met. When we first came here I hated the Americans but Jensen...he opened my eyes. He was ignorant, goofy, kind, shy, and he...he liked me for me. And when I found out what he wanted to be I was going to end it because I wanted him safe I wanted the boy who slipped me love notes in class safe and you...and you betrayed me.”

He wipes his face harshly and narrows his eyes “get out...I need some time to think.”

His friends share a glance and slowly get up and exit the room without looking back as Jared sinks into his chair and picks up his phone and dials his husbands number.

“Jay?”

He lets out a shaky breath and licks his lips “Can you come home tonight? Please.”

The line is quiet and for a second he thinks Jensen hung up.

“Yeah baby...I’ll come home for you.”

Jared closes his eyes “ok...um since its Friday I’ll uh let the kids stay with some friends, El’s been asking if she can stay with Kate and Hollis can stay with Jack. If that's ok.”

“Yeah baby that's ok...I’ll see you at eight ok?”

Jared nods and wipes his eyes “ok...Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Jensen gives a breathy laugh “I love you to sweetheart.”

The line clicks and so does his heart.


	7. The Way It Is

When bright lights shine through the bay window that night Jared looks up from his wine glass and tips the cup carefully as Jensen walks in and stands uncertainly by the door as he drops his brief case.

Jared sucks his top lip between his teeth and clears his throat “I made dinner...”

Jensen smiles and walks over to sit across from him and allows Jared to serve him some pasta.

Jared watches through long lashes as the man eats and he leans back in his chair “I’m sorry.”

Jensen pauses and looks up, Alfredo sauce on his lip, “you shouldn't be sorry. You don't need to be sorry.”

“Yes I do.”

Jensen shakes his head and wipes his mouth “no you were right I’m barley here and I know that's unfair and it hurt you and you’ve had to take care of the kids pretty much alone. I know we talked about another baby, that you want a big family, and I haven't had time. I’m sorry for not being there. I’m sorry for missing our anniversary, I wanted to be here I did because I love you Jared I knew it from the first moment I say you sitting in class, in the front row like the little nerd you are, with your books open and your pen ready and your hair all over the place. I knew I wanted to spend my life with you and that hasn't changed. So just let me prove it.”

Jared's bottom lip quivers and for a moment he wants to smack himself. He’s a solider, a fighter, he’s killed over a hundred men and he’s crying over some mushy lovey dovey crap. 

Then he sniffs hell yeah he is. He is crying over this mushy crap because this is his husband and he loves him, even if he shouldn't. Even if Chad might turn him in.

He nods slowly and gets up to climb into his husbands lap and nuzzle his neck “I love you.”

Strong arms wrap around his lower waist and tug him tighter, his face buying itself in Jared's neck “I love you to, and I’m sorry...don't make me sleep in the guest room.”

Jared snorts and runs his fingers through Jensen's short hair “I wont.”

Later that night he lays in bed completely naked, Jensen next to him, his arms wrapped around him and sound asleep, his mouth open. He sighs softly and gently combs his fingers through Jensen’s hair and presses his nose to the mans freckled cheek.

He isn't sure whats gonna happen now. If Chad will tell on him once again, if Jensen might be killed tomorrow, or he. If his children will be taken away but he cant loose him not now, not after everything. He met this man years ago at school and knew at that first look at the shy, goofy boy, that he loved him. He had tried to protect him as best as he could, wanted to spare him from this life, from the secrets. But he failed. One day Jensen would find out about him, it was only a matter of time. He couldn't keep this secret forever something would happen, they would run into each-other, or worse Jared would be charged with killing someone close to him. Only time would tell how it would go about but right now he had him.

 

The next morning they picked the kids up early from their friends houses and went to get some breakfast. They laughed and joked and didn't think about the time. Jared smiled as he watched Jensen lean in and ruffle Hollis’s hair and kiss Elara’s cheek and it made him once again long for a normal life. 

He gulps and smiles as he stands “I’m going to the bathroom,” he rushes quickly to the mens room and locks the door and whips out his phone, takes a deep breath and dials.

“Jared I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Tired of your break already?”

Jared closes his eyes and bites his lip and lets out a shaky sigh “quite the opposite. I’m done Jeffery, I want out.”

The line is silent and he leans against the cold tile wall before the mans throat clears “excuse me? I think we both know that's not how it works Jared.”

“I don't care that's how its going to work. I’m done, I don't want to do this anymore. I have a family and I want to be with them.”

“Are you telling me your giving us up? Your betraying your country for an American man that was only supposed to be your cover? If its your children your worried about you shouldn't be their a part of you, we can transfer--”

“No Jeffery I’m done I mean it. I love Jensen, why do you think I lied to you all those years ago? I’m doing this for him, for my family and I swear to God if something happens, if you do anything to them I will come for you and I will kill you. Am I clear?”

Jeffery sighs on the other end “this is a shame Jared. I want you to know your the best we’ve got. What will your partners think?”

“I don't really care. They didn't seem to care to much about me 13 years ago did they? Goodbye Jeffery, it was nice working with you but this is the last time we will be talking.”

He tucks the phone in his pocket and lets out a relieved breath and takes a moment to compose himself and splashes his face with cold water and stares at himself in the mirror and feels a shiver run down his spine at what he had just done before he walks out to his family.

He scoots in the booth next to Jensen and smiles as Jensen wraps his arm around his shoulder and nuzzles his cheek “everything ok?”

He smiles widely and nods and gives him a sweet kiss “more than ok.” he turns back to his kids and grins “what do you say we spend the day together?”

Elara smiles brightly “even daddy?”

Jensen cocks his head and smiles at his kids “even me.”

They spend the whole afternoon together and Jared forgets about his call with JD and after keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of his followers he finally allows himself to relax when he sees no danger.

Maybe it’ll be ok.

After everything his done for Jeffery and their country he should be allowed to retire in peace. His done his duty, his killed who he was told to, his went out of his way for the man this is his right.

When they get home that afternoon instead of cooking Jensen goes to order pizza and he chases the kids upstairs to shower and smiles as Hollis squeals and quickly shuts the bathroom door and flips on the shower.

When he walks back downstairs Jensen in standing in the kitchen with Gen and Chad and he freezes as Jensen looks up “hey baby look whose here? They said they’ve got some work stuff to talk about.”

Jensen snorts “trouble in the book-club?”

Jared rolls his eyes and gives Jensen a look “funny...um were gonna go to my office ok? Let me know when the food gets here. Oh and Hollis is in the shower right now when he gets out make sure he washed his hair.”

Jensen smirks and salutes him as he gives his friends a firm nod and they follow him to his office. When he shuts the door he whirls around with raging eyes “what the fuck are you doing here?”

Gen sucks her cheeks in and crosses her arms “JD called us this morning and said you quit.”

“Yes I did.”

Chad scoffs “you cant do that Jared we signed up for this, we pledged ourselves for duty and honor and you what...quit? We don't quit Jared we either get old and get to retire or we wind up dead but There's no quitting.”

Jared rolls his eyes and pushes away from his desk “you don't get to tell me what to do. This is my life, and that's my family downstairs and I’m over this I don't want to do it anymore. I want to have another baby and I want to spend my life with that man down there and I’ll be damned if your gonna stop me.”

Gen opens her mouth to reply and he holds his hand up “no. You wont change my mind I’m done. Now please get the hell out your not welcome here.”

Chad’s face hardens and he looks Jared over before grabbing Gen’s arm and Jared follows them downstairs as Jensen stands in the kitchen and smiles as he pulls a beer out from the fridge “y’all wanna stay for dinner? There's plenty pizza.”

“No. They have to go.”

His friends look back over at him and he avoids their gaze as he calls the kids downstairs “I’ll see you at work...actually why don't you two take the week off? Its not going to be busy this week I’ve got meetings and some appointments and that's it.”

They nod firmly as he turns his back and sits down with his family and smiles as he serves them some pizza and accepts the glass of wine Jensen hands him. This is what he wanted and nothing else.


	8. So It Goes

Sweat drips from his forehead as his eyes shoot open and a rush of nausea hits him as he jumps up from the bed and races to the bathroom, falling to his knees just in time to puke into the toilet.

He can hear the mattress groan in the bedroom as Jensen pads slowly after him and holds his hair back “baby maybe you need to go to the Doctor?”

Jared shakes his head and flushes the toilet and falls back “no its just a stomach bug, its been going around work.”

Jensen sighs and sits down next to him and looks him over “you think...I mean you think you could be?”

Jared blinks and looks down at his flat belly “I don't know...I guess I’ll run to the store today after work--”

“Nope your not going to work call Gen or Chad in to take over for you there's no way I’m letting you go while your throwing up pregnant or stomach bug.”

Jared scoffs and rolls his eyes “all I do is sit in a chair and edit manuscripts I’m sure I’ll be fine besides I don’t wanna call them in...”

Jensen raises a brow “is something going on? You haven’t spoken to them in a couple days and that's unlike you. I usually cant keep you away from the phone. In fact your more relaxed that's for sure, and your not having to go into work so much.”

Jared shrugs and smiles softly “I guess I’ve settled more my role and as for Chad and Gen I just...we got into a fight and were not seeing eye to eye at the moment.”

The older man nods his head and stands up and bends down to help Jared “listen its still early, its only five why don't you go back to sleep and I’ll help the kids get ready and take them to school.”

Jared's brows shoot up and he snorts “you? Jensen they’ll eat you alive.”

Jensen scoffs as he tucks Jared in bed “I know how to get our kids ready for school Jared I have done it before.”

“Yeah...like 5 years ago when Hollis was still in pull ups and Elara wasn’t so finicky about her hair. Plus their in different schools now and you haven't--”

Jensen groans and gives the younger man a firm look “Jay I’ve got this, have some faith in me please. Now go the fuck to sleep,” he bends down and kisses Jared's head and slips from the room.

Jared falls back on his pillow and listens as Jensen curses and bangs around in the kitchen which signals that he’s trying to make breakfast. He’s about to drift off when the kids alarm clocks sound off and Jensen thumps up the stairs to make sure their up.

He chuckles softly as Elara asks him what he’s doing and where her mom is and Jensen tells her to get over it and get dressed and does the same with Hollis. 

Seconds later his door flies open and his daughter stands there in the doorway with a scowl, her face twisted to the side and Jared cant help but laugh at her outfit.

Her hair is up in a high ponytail, her baby hairs flying, she has on a bright pink top with a horse on it that must have been stuffed in the back of her drawers and black pants with jewels. 

“Mom...look at me.”

Jared bites his lip to hide his smile as he sits up in bed “I see you...did your dad pick that out?”

She glares “what do you think? Mom make him stop! You should see what he’s trying to put Hollis in.”

Jared shakes his head and gets out of bed and gently nudges her out of the room and opens her closet and pulls out a pair of jean capris and a flowy white shirt and some sandals “put this on and take your hair down and brush it I’ll be right back.”

When he walks into Hollis’s room the boy is whining and arguing as Jensen holds out some God awful outfit and Jared laughs and takes the clothes from Jensen “I’ll take it from here honey.”

Jensen glares “you should be in bed.”

“I was...till our daughter came in looking like she was still six years old. I’ll dress them and you can take them to school. Now you might wanna go check on breakfast I think its burning.”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he runs downstairs a string of curses floating through the house.

Jared smiles and kisses Hollis on the forehead and hands him a pair of shorts and a tshirt “put this on and brush your hair please, and your teeth.”

Hollis nods with a toothless smile as he goes back to check on Elara who looks much happier as she walks out, her wavy blonde hair cascading over her shoulders “mom never let dad do this again.”

He laughs and sends her downstairs with a pat on the butt “y’all have a good day at school, love you.”

They send up their replies and Elara complains that breakfast is burnt and there's no way their eating it and he should never step foot in the kitchen again so Jensen huffs and tells them they’ll stop at McDonald's if they’ll hurry up to which Hollis replies their waiting on him and mom is always on time.

He shakes his head and goes back to his room and climbs in bed as Jensen runs up, out of breath and kisses him quickly and runs back downstairs.

God help them if their having another baby.

 

When he wakes up a couple hours later he feels more rested. He gets up and gets dressed and drives to the store. He bypasses the pharmacy aisle on purpose and dumps things in the buggy that he dosen't need before grabbing things for dinner before finally grabbing a pregnancy test.

When he gets home he puts the groceries away and stares at the small box before snatching it up and making his way to the bathroom. He sets a time for three minutes and bites his nails as he waits.

He closes his eyes and scrubs at his face and moves to get up but pauses as something creaks downstairs. He stands up slowly and quietly walks into the bedroom and bends down and pulls back the flap under the mattress and pulls his gun out.

He lifts it up next to his head and carefully makes his way through the hallway and presses his back to the wall as he walks downstairs. He peeks around the corner and points his gun and frowns when he sees nothing.

He lowers his weapon and checks the downstairs and sees nothing.

With a sigh he shakes his head and goes back to his room and freezes as he sees JD sitting at the end of his bed. He gives Jared a crooked smile “hello Jared. How are you?”

Jared scoffs “what the hell are you doing here? I told you I was done I have nothing else to say to you.”

The man smiles and stands “we both know that's not how it works Jared there's a policy, steps you have to go through no one just quits.”

Jared shakes his head and grips his gun tight “you listen to me, apparently I haven't made myself clear. I am out. I want nothing else to do with any of you and that includes Chad and Genevieve. I’ve done this longer than I wanted I should have ended it before Elara was born and now I’m out I’ve got more important things to focus on.”

JD sneers “what could be more important than your duty to your country?”

Jared raises a brow as the timer on his phone goes off and he snaps his head around and peers at the test and lets out a shaky gasp and swallows as the turns back around with wide eyes “like a baby.”

JD looks down at his stomach “your pregnant?”

“Looks like it.” he smiles to himself and then looks back up “you can leave now and if you come back I’ll shoot you and I wont hesitate.”

The mans face hardens as he passes by him and knocks into his shoulder and turns “if someone comes for you I wont be able to stop them, you know what happens when one of ours turns.”

Jared turns with a hard face “I’ll be ready.”

JD nods and looks him over and smirks as he leaves the room.


	9. Finding Out

When Jensen got home he was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Jensen had asked him how he felt and Jared smiled wide and stroked his cheek and told him he was fine and they would talk about it later. 

He fixed a nice dinner and smiled as the kids talked about what happened at school that day and Elara glares at her dad across the table “mom don't ever let dad get us ready again, it was horrible.”

Hollis nods his agreement with his mouth full of salad and Jensen's jaw drops “excuse me young lady I think I did just fine.”

Elara makes a face and sips her sweet tea and shakes her head “ I don't think so daddy.”

Jared snorts out a loud laugh and covers his mouth with his hand as Jensen cuts him a look “I’m sorry baby...but she does have a point.”

Jensen's shoulders slump and he frowns “I think I did fine...”

“Daddy you burnt breakfast and it was just bagels, you put me in something a 5 year old would wear and messed my hair up. And you tried putting Hollis in overalls that were way to small for him. You didn't do fine.”

Jared cackles and covers his face as it turns red with laughter before leaning over to kiss his little girl on the cheek and brushing her hair back “I told you she was picky.”

Jensen scoffs and rolls his eyes “I see so you three just think its ok to gang up on me?”

Hollis nods “yeah...we love you daddy, you just cant dress us.”

Elara nods and the kids stand up to take their plates in the kitchen and Jensen turns with a dropped jaw “when did our kids become adults?”

Jared shakes his head and smiles as he stands “their just growing up honey...” he stands and kisses Jensen's forehead and calls out to the kids “hey you better get your homework done if your wanting to go get ice cream tomorrow.”

He smiles down at Jensen and goes to clean up the kitchen only to stop as rough hands slide along his arms making him shiver and lean back into the touch, his eyes closed “so...did you check?”

He opens his eyes and turns in Jensen's hold and wraps his arms around the mans neck and smiles “I did...were having a baby Jen.”

Jensen's eyes widen and he looks down at Jared's belly and back up his eyes watery and he lets out a loud laugh “we are? Your pregnant?”

Jared nods and beams “I am...I’ll have to go to the doctor to see how far I already made an appointment for tomorrow. But were having a baby.”

Jensen yells and picks him up making Jared yelp and hold on tight “Jensen!”

The kids run downstairs at the yelling “mama whats wrong?”

He smiles and shares a look with Jensen before holding out his hands allowing his children to take them and he pulls them close “well nothings wrong actually its pretty great...how do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?”

Elara's jaw drops and she gasps in shock as Hollis jumps up and down “yes, yes! Your having a baby mommy?”

Jared nods with a grin “I am.”

They both squeal and wrap their arms around his neck and press kisses to his cheeks making his dimples pop out and he holds his babies tight in his arms. This right here is all he ever wanted.

Later that night when the kids are in bed Jensen carefully crawls up the length of his body and stops at his belly and gently lays his cheek against his warm skin and strokes his sides “hey baby, its your daddy.”

Jared chuckles and looks down, running his fingers through Jensen's hair “honey the baby cant hear you yet.”

Jensen ignores him “we just found out about you today and we already love you so much. I cant wait to meet you. I hope you look like your mommy, you’ll be lucky.”

Jared shakes his head and rolls his eyes as Jensen presses tiny kisses to his belly before moving up and kissing his lips, his hands coming underneath him to pull him closer making him arch into the touch with a happy sigh “I love you, you know.”

Jensen grins against his lips and rubs their noses together “I know,” he leans back and smiles “I love you to baby.”

Biting his lip Jared swallows down a heavy emotion and wonders if its just the hormones or something more. And not for the first time he has an overwhelming urge to tell Jensen everything. 

What if he comes home one day and his family is gone? Or Jensen is dead? And it would be his fault because he didn't warn him.

“Baby? Are you ok?”

Jared blinks and wipes his face “yeah...yeah its nothing, just hormones I guess.”

Jensen chuckles and groans “cant wait for those to come back...God and the late night cravings. Lets hope you don’t crave mashed potatoes like you did with Hollis. You know how hard it is to go out at 2 in the morning and try and find mashed potatoes?”

Jared smiles widely and shrugs “I couldn't help it, its what he wanted take that up with your son.”

Jensen lays his head on his pillow and rubs his belly “I wonder what it’ll be...”

“I don't know...it dosen't really matter to me, I’m just happy were having another baby.”

Jensen frowns “I’m sorry I made you wait so long I know how much you wanted this.”

Jared sighs “its not your fault Jensen I was busy to...but that dosen't matter now because its happening.”

The older man rolls over and wraps an arm around his waits and snuggles close and kisses his temple “it is...I love you Jared.”

 

The next morning, after rushing the kids off to school they make their way to the doctors office. 

“You know, you don't have to miss work just to go with me. We wont find out anything special today.”

Jensen makes a face “yes we are, were finding out how far along you. Besides I’m not missing the whole day. When were done I’ll take you home and then I’m going in.”

Jared smiles and nods his head as they pull in the parking lot and go inside to check in. He would be more nervous if the doctor that they were seeing wasn't the only that delivered both his babies. 

“Jared how are you? Honestly I wasn't sure I would be seeing you again.”

He smiles at Doctor Smith and climbs on the chair “I didn't either, don't blame me, blame Mr. Man over there.”

Jensen scoffs and folds his arms “I thought you said it wasn't my fault?”

Jared shrugs and leans back with a smirk and Doctor Smith chuckles and lifts up his shirt “ok you know the drill, this is gonna be cold.” the woman bites her lip as she moves the wand around, her eyes on the screen.

“Ah there it is...looks like your about 3 months along.”

Jared frowns “shit...um I’ve had some wine since then is that ok?”

“How much?”

“I don't know...a couple glasses?”

She nods “the baby looks healthy to me, nothing to be concerned about...2 more months and we can find out the sex. Unless you want to keep it a secret like you did with Hollis?”

Jared shakes his head “hell no. I know some parents like to be surprised and I thought I would to but the waiting was awful and so was planning the nursery.”

Jensen chuckles “how do you think this pregnancy is gonna go Doc?”

The woman shrugs “depends. I know Hollis was tough on you and you breezed through Elara’s so there's no telling what toll this baby will bring on you. But your tough, you can handle it. Now you know the drill your gonna need some prenatal vitamins, stick to decaf coffee, no fish, and watch what you eat ok? Any cravings yet?”

“Not yet but I’m sure they’ll hit soon. They started around this time with both the kids.”

“Lets just hope its something other than mashed potatoes and olives.”

The doctor laughs and pushes her cart away as she stands “at least he changes it up with each pregnancy. When you go out schedule another appointment with Amy for two weeks from now ok?”


	10. Mole

2 months later

Jared huffs and turns to the side as he looks in his mirror and smooths his shirt over his rounded belly. He pouts and tugs his shirt down and turns as Jensen walks in the room “I look like a whale.”

Jensen snorts “your only 5 months there's nothing big about you.”

Jared rolls his eyes and pulls on a hoodie and passes him “quit lying, your only saying that cause you don't wanna sleep in the guest room again.”

“Not true I think your beautiful, you always are.”

Jared smiles and waddles down the steps “kids are you ready!?”

Loud footsteps pad on the hardwood floor as they run around the corner from the game room and Jensen quickly steps in front of Jared as they rush “hey slow down! What have we talked about?”

They bite their lips and look down at the floor as Hollis speaks up “not to run around mommy.”

Jared smiles and brushes his fingers through Hollis’s shaggy brown hair “its ok baby. Are y’all ready to go? We got a doctors appointment to head to.”

Elara squeals happily and runs to the car, Hollis chasing after her, Jared smiles and shakes his head as he and Jensen follow them and get inside Jensen's SUV “are you ready to find out if your having a brother or sister?”

The kids cheer and Jensen takes his hand and kisses his knuckles “I know I am...as long as they look like you and have your dimples I’m good.”

Jared rolls his eyes “Elara has my dimples.”

“And their cute...but I wouldn't mind some more in the house.”

Jared shakes his head as his phone buzzes and feels his eye twitch as he looks down and sees a text from Gen.

“We need you. There’s something big going down.”

Jared huffs and tucks his phone between his legs and carefully replies “I don't have time for this I told you I’m out. I’m going to get an ultrasound I have family to focus on.”

He puts his phone on silent and puts it away as they pull into the parking lot and Jensen leads him inside. Dr Smith smiles as she sees the family and escorts them in the room “the whole family is here huh?”

Jensen laughs “Oh yeah they couldn't wait , they’ve been bouncing off the walls for days so we brought them along.”

Th older lady smiles and rubs the cold gel on Jared's stomach and grins as she points “there's the baby right there, sitting pretty high up which means...”

Jared gasps, his eyes wide “its a girl?”

The woman nods “its a girl.”

Elara yells and jumps up and down, her Mary Jane's slapping against the ground. Hollis moves forward and gently rubs his rounded belly and grins toothily “hey baby sister...mama can I name her?”

Jensen laughs and ruffles his hair and leans down and kisses Jared's forehead and smiles against his skin “were having a little girl...oh God what am I gonna do with two girls in the house?”

Jared grins and strokes his cheek “your gonna be whipped...I love you.”

“I love you to sweetheart, and our little monkey.”

With five ultrasound pictures they walk out of the office and head to the car when--

“Aunt Gen!”

Jared pauses and looks up as Hollis rushes towards the dark hair woman who grins and bends down to hug him and his sister and kisses their cheeks “hey sweetie I’ve missed you.”

“Me to! Guess what? Were having a baby sister!”

Gen’s eyes shine and she looks up quickly at Jared who turns his head and she gulps “that's great honey I’m so happy.”

“So are we! Look here's a picture we got to see her and hear her heart it was so cool!”

“Hollis? Go get in the car honey.” Jared turns and gives Jensen a look who nods and maneuvers the kids to the car so they can wait and Jared turns with a scathing look “Are you kidding me?”

“This was the only way I could get you to listen.”

He scoffs “this is bullshit I am out what part of that don't you get? I’m having a fucking baby I don't have time for this.”

“I know and I’m sorry but its not like I knew how far along you are you didn't tell me you haven't spoken to Chad and I in two months how are we supposed to know anything?”

He shakes his head and folds his arms over his belly “what do you want?”

She looks around to make sure no ones listening and turns back with a hard face “JD thinks there's a leak in the system.”

“you mean a mole?”

“Yes. He thinks someone is working for the Americans. The last mission we went on we couldn't go through with it because the target was guarded.”

“So? Since when does that matter?”

She sighs and steps closer “by Jensen.”

Jared blinks and slowly looks over his shoulder at the car where Jensen is smiling and nodding to something Hollis saying. He turns back with a frown “when?”

“A week ago.”

“Who was the target?”

“Trumps VP. He’s no better than Trump, in fact he might be worse and getting him out of the picture would be beneficial. The man was planning on fulfilling Trumps wishes whatever the fuck that means and taking his place. We need him out of the way. We need to make sure that someone beneficial to us wins the election. Trump or Pence means hardship for us, means trouble for our country. They’ll start a war Jared.”

He closes his eyes “and what am I supposed to do?”

“Take out Pence. Your the only one that can do it, guard or not. Your the best shot.”

He shakes his head “there's no way. What if Jensen is there again?”

She huffs “then don't let him see you. Your good at sneaking around Jared your a spy that's what your trained for. I know you think your an American but your not. You were born and raised in Poland, your father was a spy. This is in your blood Jared and you cant keep denying that.”

He bites his lip and gulps and sucks in a breath “Jensen is my husband and I love him.”

“I know...but Jared how is he any better than you? He lies to you and keeps secrets just like you did. He was there, protecting Pence Jared protecting that sick man. He defended Trump come on. You didn't even know he was there.

Jared slowly slides his eyes over to the car and feels something tight grip his heart as he watches Jensen “give me some time to think. I’ll get back to you in a couple days.”

Gen nods “ok...I’m sorry Jared.”

He lets out a breathy laugh “me to.”

 

When they got home and settled Jared sat down gingerly at the table and watched as Jensen prepared dinner, the kids watching TV in the living room behind them “so...anything interesting happening at work?”

Jensen shrugged as he marinated the steak he had laid out “not really, its been kind of slow since Trump to be honest.”

Jared’s eyes narrow and he sucks his cheeks in “really? I’m surprised with all the talk Pence has been giving you would think someone would be after him to. I mean it seems like the most logical thing.”

Jensen dosen’t look up, but his hands pause briefly before he clicks his tongue and shakes his head “well haven’t heard a thing.”

“Really? Your still up for that promotion right? You would think if your gonna be the next Director of the Federal Bureau they would at least give you a lead on something.”

Jensen looks up and reaches a hand out to stroke his cheek “you don’t have to worry you know I’m being careful.”

Jared grits his teeth and tenses his jaw as his husband keeps on cooking “heard anything else about Poland? I know you said they were giving you a hard time when Trump was around.”

“Don’t worry we’ve got it taken care of.”

“What does that mean?”

Jensen turns around as he opens the glass doors to the back patio and shakes his head “it means I’ve got it taken care of. You have nothing to worry about, will know their next move.”

Jared gives him a small smile as he walks outside, that quickly drops and turns into a scowl as he swings around in his chair and dials a number, his voice dropping to a warning whisper as he stares harshly at the back doors “we’ve got a mole.”


	11. Best Laid Disaster

The dark is thick as Jared lays there in the night next to his husband, his eyes wide and awake as he stares at the ceiling, a thousand thoughts swirling in his head. He sighs internally and turns his head to stare at Jensen searchingly, trying to find something, anything that might tell him what he needs. 

When that dosen’t happen he quietly pulls the covers back and climbs out of bed and creeps into the hall and slips on some shoes before leaving the house and sending a quick group text and making his way to his office.

When he gets there Gen’s black jeep and Chad’s mustang are already there sitting empty in the parking lot, the light in his office shining. He makes his way inside and nods his head as he walks in and sees them sitting in front of his desk. 

“Whats up?”

Jared wince and holds his belly as he sits and shakes his head “well you were right we have a mole problem is who?”

Gen shakes her head and hisses “some low life with no will to live. I mean come on ratting us out? They have to know they’ll get the death penalty, there's no way JD will let them live.”

Chad scoffs “death penalty? No straight execution is more like it, JD will see to it personally.”

Jared licks his lips “speaking of JD. He is not to know that I’m helping you, if he asks I am still out. The only reason I am doing this is to have peace in my home. I don't like lying awake at night staring at my husband like he’s a liar. He lied right to my face last night. Have I lied to him? Sure. But never flat out like that.”

Chad nods his head and leans back “so what do we do?”

“Tail him. Keep a distance, use your Intel but keep quiet and watch from afar till we get more. When the times right will go after Pence but not when Jensen’s around. If he sees me its over. We loose.”

They both nod in agreement and Gen moves forward in her seat “have you picked a name?”

Jared looks down at his belly and gently rubs it “we have a couple...I like Charlotte and he likes Lucy.”

Chad smirks “let me guess...Charlotte Bronte?”

Jared bites his lip “maybe.”

“Your hopeless.”

“No I’m an English major there’s a difference.”

They laugh and Jared sighs and avoids their gaze “I’m sorry for the way I treated you...your my best friends I just...I didn’t think you would understand.”

Chad leans forward and rubs Jared’s belly and smiles softly “I know and that’s our fault we should have been better friends we betrayed you once I get it. But that’s in the past now and were here for our little god daughter.”

Jared smiles at his friends and sighs “now we just need to get Jensen out of the way and take Pence out...piece of cake.”

 

The next morning Jared sits at the table and sips his tea and watches the kids eat their breakfast when Jensen jogs down the stairs and heads straight for the coffee maker and pours himself a big mug full and turns “did you go somewhere last night?”

Jared pokes his cheek with his tongue and looks up “yes...I couldn't sleep and decided to head to the office and get some work done. I was restless, you know the baby was kicking and everything.”

Jensen looks him over and smiles fondly “little girls a soccer player.”

Jared huffs “over my dead body.”

Jensen walks past him and kisses his head “I’m gonna be home late tonight, don’t wait up ok?”

Jared frowns and turns in his seat “how late?”

“Not sure...probably after two.”

Jared's eyes bug “in the morning? What do they have you doing?”

Jensen shrugs and starts for the door “just some Intel is all, maybe some guarding not a big deal...I’ll see you when I get home, love you.”

Jared blinks as the door closes and narrows his eyes and clicks his tongue “ok kids were going to Aunt Sophia’s house, but don’t tell daddy.”

When he drops the kids off Chad and Gen are standing outside in Chad’s driveway. He gets out and ushers the kids inside where Sophia greets them with a smile and asks if they want to make some cookies. While their busy he turns with a glare “he’s watching him tonight.”

“How do you know?”

“He told me he wouldn't be home till after 2, he was acting pretty shady.”

Gen sighs and crosses her arms “well we have a problem. JD wants this don ASAP he gave us a deadline.”

“When?”

“Tonight...”

Jared’s eyes widen and he scoffs “are you shitting me? There's no way in hell.”

Chad throws his hands up “we don't have a choice Jay we have to get this under control before the debate. If Pence goes up there and takes control were screwed we need this solved.”

Jared shakes his head and bites his lip “fuck...fine but we do this my way.”

 

“Hey babe...how’s work?”

Jensen huffs over the line “it looks like I might be pulling an all nighter baby I’m sorry.”

Jared cuts his eyes over to Chad and Gen and nods his head and waves his hands as they climb in the car “oh why so long?”

“There’s just some stuff going on, this client were watching its just a massive load and we gotta be with him all night There's some people that aren't to supportive of him.”

Jared frowns “who exactly is this guy Jen? Some sort of politician?”

The line quiets “you know I cant say anything Jay.”

Jared shakes his head and snorts quietly “ok Jen well its getting late I have to put the kids to bed...I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight.”

He clicks the line off and sucks his cheeks in “he’s getting more and more secretive everyday...I hate his job.”

Gen snorts as she drives “I’m pretty sure we all do...Jesus tell me why he wanted to be in the FBI again?”

“When his dad was younger he wanted to be an agent but he wasn't cut out for it so he just became a cop. When Jensen was growing up his dad like planted it in his head that he needed to be in the FBI to make him proud.”

“That sucks ass sounds like a tough old man.”

Jared scoffs “that's an understatement. The guys a total asshole, the kids hate him but they love their nana.”

“Were here.”

Jared looks out the window at a lavish hotel and curses “this is going to be harder than I thought...how exactly am I going to disguise my pregnant ass belly?”

“Gen and I are going to be the ones in the main are I’ve already looked the blueprints over all you need to do is get into vents.”

 

“You want me to climb in the air vents?”

“Its the only way we can keep you undetected.”

Chad reaches up and hands Jared a gun “right in the head, just like last time. Just don't hit your husband.”

Jared rolls his eyes and shoots him a look as they climb out and as Chad and Gen slip into their disguises Jared cuts around and heads for the employee break room and begins working on the air vent.

As soon as the unit cuts off he smirks and hoists himself up and inside of the vent and begins climbing slowly and quietly through the small tunnels chuckling as he hears people complaining about the growing heat.

He lifts his hand and presses it to his ear “hows everything looking down there Chad?”

A snort cracks in “oh man you should see this old lady down here she just hit the manager with her purse...I think she broke his arm, what the fuck is in there bricks?”

Jared rolls his eyes “any sign of Jensen?”

“Nah he must be standing guard with fuck head...but...oh shit I think I just spotted Chris.”

Jared pauses “where?”

Gen taps in and whispers “I’m near the counter and he was asking about room 401 that must be where they are. He’s making sure its heavily guarded and apparently his client wants to know when the air will be back on.”

“Its him.”

Jared moves quickly through the vent and pauses when he gets to the right section and pulls his gun from his back pocket and carefully moves the vent and peeks down into the room.

He can see Pence sitting at the edge of the lush bed, his face twisted in a scowl as he complains about the heat and the incompetence of the staff “this is ridiculous...what kind of hotel is this?”

“I understand sir. They should have the air up and running shortly.”

Jared gasps and bends his head and spots Jensen standing at the door “fuck...he’s in the room.”

“You have to do it Jared this is our only chance.”

Jared growls and takes a deep breath and levels his hand gun and clicks the silencer on and squeezes one eye shut “if I get caught for this I swear to God your both going down with me.”

With that he cusses under his breath and pulls the trigger and watches as Pence slumps and falls over the bed, his husband jumping over the chair to make his way to the man. He holds his breath and watches as Jensen looks up with curious eyes, scanning the room till they land on the vent and Jared gasps and begins moving back as quick as he can as Jensen runs for the vent.

“Fuck, fuck! I think he saw me.”

“Get out of there!”

He feels something like panic well inside his chest as he skins his knee on the cold metal. The further from the room he gets he can hear Jensen crawling after him and he wonders what will happen when he gets caught.

He falls on his back and kicks his legs up and knocks the vent out of the way and falls down into the break room and quickly gets up and runs from the room. When he gets in the lobby everything seems normal and he finds Gen and Chad waiting by the door.

He bumps into Chad as the man wraps an arm around him and they quickly exit the hotel.

“Did he see you?”

“I don't know!” he turns over his shoulder and looks behind him as he climbs in the car and freezes as he sees Jensen standing, his fists clenched and his face tense as he stares at Jared with rage filled eyes.

Jared gulps and turns his head quickly “were made.”


	12. Hindsight

When they get to Sophia’s Jared practically falls out of the car in fear as he rushes inside, his eyes wide with panic “kids! Kids!”he yells out as he bangs the door open and looks around.

Elara and Hollis rush around the corner with worried faces“mom? Whats going on?”

He shakes his head and grabs their shoulders “no time to explain we have to go ok? Go get your bags and hurry!”

They nod and turn to run to the living room as Sophia walks out and meets them in the foyer “what the hell's going on?”

Chad reaches out and grabs her arm and pulls “we’ve got to go now--”

She glares and pulls her arm back and gives him a tight look “What happened?”

“Jensen busted us, he saw us at the hotel after Jared shot Pence the only chance we have now is getting out otherwise were not sure what will happen. Hell the feds could be on their way right now.”

“You mean going home? How are we supposed to do that?”

Jared stomps his foot “fuck! What am I supposed to tell the kids? I cant just take them to Poland! Their going to wonder why Jensen can’t come and what do I say?”

“mommy?”

Jared turns and gives a shaky smile and bites his lip as he ushers them forward “are you ready? We need to go.”

“Where are we going?”

Jared cuts his eyes over to Gen “somewhere safe and when we get there I’ll explain ok?” he takes their hands and they all rush outside and Jared looks around searchingly for any signs of Jensen or his coworkers. When he sees none he bends down and pushes the kids inside the car, makes sure their buckled and ready to go and heads for the drivers seat when he skids to a stop, his breathing still.

Standing by the door is Jensen, his face hard, his jacket off and his white button up shirt rolled up, his gun showing at his side.

Jared gulps and feels his body shake with fear and his breathing slow, a feeling he isn’t familiar with, a feeling he hasn’t felt since he was young and his father started training him, and reaches behind him for his knife and grips the handle tight. Just in case.

Jensen lowers his eyes and looks in the back window at the kids who are staring back with wide, scared eyes, and back to Jared “where you going?”

Jared tenses his jaw and spares a look at Chad and Gen who already have their guns out and ready, Chad’s face locked and hard, before he cuts his eyes back to Jensen and slowly walks around the car “how’d you know where I was?”

Jensen scoffs “give me more credit than that...what the hell was that Jared? Who the hell are you? And don’t give me some bullshit answer I want the truth, I wanna know who my so called husband really is.”

He isn’t sure how to answer and he feels his palms growing sweaty and his knife turns wetly in his hand as he keeps his eyes zeroed in on Jensen, watchful of any move he might make, just like his dad taught him. He knew one day this would happen, he just hoped it wouldn't be while he was pregnant.

He lifts his hand to his belly and rubs it gently, as if to soothe the baby who has started kicking at his belly, sensing Jared’s anxiety, Jensen’s eyes following the movement and he scoffs, his eyebrows raising.

“Pregnant and a killer.”

Chad growls behind him in warning and starts forward, his gun already raising and Jared looks up quickly and holds out his hand “Czad nie.”  
Jensen's eyes narrow at the accent and he sneers, his own hand twitching for his gun at his side “your Polish? Are you a fucking spy?”  
Jared takes a deep breath and hardens his eyes “yes.”  
Jensen lets out a laugh of disbelief and tips his head back “you got to be fucking kidding me...” he looks back at Jared “did you kill Trump to? Is that what this is about?”  
“I did. I had no choice.”  
Jensen scoffs “no choice...you chose to do this Jared--fuck is that even your name?”  
Jared rolls his eyes “yes that's my name don’t be dramatic Jensen. Don't act like you haven't lied to me as well were both guilty. We both have a duty.”  
“Fuck Jared! Your a fucking killer, an assassin! What am I? A cover? What about our kids Don't they mean anything to you? I mean how could you fucking do this?”  
Jared growls and grips his knife tight and turns to grab a book that's lying in the passenger seat and hurls it at Jensen who ducks “Don't you dare! I love our children more than anything! I tried to get out Jensen, I was out but I had to do this! If I didn't, if Pence lived he would ruin our world, Trump was going to build a wall Jensen he was going to block us out how would we get home? There are people in Poland dying Jensen Trump was sending people over there to kill them after he betrayed the treaty he was a monster and so was Pence I was saving my country isn't that what you do?”  
“I Don't kill people!”  
“Oh please you think I’m stupid? you said it yourself Jensen I’m a spy you think I Don't know what you do? We’ve been married for 13 years Jensen Don't call me a fool. I’m to damn good at my job.”  
“Did you know who I was when we met?”  
Jared closes his eyes and inhales deeply “no...you were just a dumb boy who I fell in love with...I didn't know what you wanted to be until you told me and I tried to get you out. don’t you remember? When I told you I couldn't see you anymore?”  
Jensen frowns “you said you had to go home...but I thought that was to Texas. What changed?”  
Jared looks over at Chad who steps up with hard eyes, his body ready for action “we have a duty to our country, to our leader. I knew Jared was slipping, he was forgetting why we were sent here and it was your fault. So I told.”  
“I had no choice but to keep you in the loop.”  
Jensen scoffs and licks his lips “so our whole relationship was a lie?”  
“No Jensen! I love you more than anything that's why I tried to get out for our family but...they needed me. This is what my father wanted.”  
“What about what you want? Cant you think for yourself?”  
Jared shakes his head “you Don't understand...i didn't grow up privileged like you. When I turned six my father started training me. I knew how to fight, how to lie, how to cheat, how to use from a young age I was born to be a killer. Its what my dad was and its what I am. You know when I went on that trip three years ago? It was to see my mom. She was sick and dying...Jensen I left home at 16 to come here. I didn't want to, I despised America. I’ve done bad things Jensen I won’t lie I’ve killed and cheated and lied. I’ve hurt people and killed people...and then I met you. And I wanted to be normal, I wanted you. I’m sorry I lied to you Jensen but this is my life,this is my duty just like you have yours. So now its up to you what your gonna do about it.”  
Jensen looks back at the car where the kids have tears in their eyes,no doubt having overheard the conversation and are clinging to one another, Jensen sighs and rubs at his face “your supposed to be the enemy Jared.”  
Jared stills, his body clamming up and tensing for a fight and he quickly looks over at Chad and Gen “zabierz ich stąd.”

They nod quickly and move towards the car and Jensen pulls his gun out “Don't move...”

Jared holds his breath and swallows as the kids start crying as his friends do them same and hold their guns steady at Jensen, Jared reaching down and pulling one from under his pant’s leg “Don't do this Jensen...you really gonna kill me and your child?”

Jensen winces and holds his gun steady “you lied to me...”

Jared nods “I did and so did you. We have orders Jensen just like you do and right now we’ve been made and we need to get somewhere safe.”

“I didn't tell.”

“What?”

“I didn't say it was you. They still have no idea it was you.”

Jared narrows his eyes and hovers his finger over the trigger “what are you planning on doing? Killing me yourself?”

Jensen bites his lip and cringes “fuck...” he lowers his gun “I love you Jared.”

Jared holds his breath and tucks his knife and lowers the gun“we have to go to the safe house now...”

Jensen looks down “are you taking the kids?”

“I need them safe.”

“Will I hear from you?”

“Do you want to? I’ll understand if you want me to leave...if you want me to go home, the might send me home if I get caught.”

Jensen snaps his head up and moves forward “no, no I don't want you to go anywhere. This is hard Jared I mean I just found out your a spy and your handing out information about me but I love you, your my husband. But I haven't told anyone why cant you just come home?”

Jared bites his lip “there's a mole in our system. The only reason you even knew about the assassination against Pence is because someone told you...so who is it?”

Jensen’s eyes flash “Jared...”

Jared scoffs “are you kidding me? I just told you everything, I told you who I was.”

“Jared this is my job I cant tell you this and you know it the only thing I can tell you is...he is Polish.”

Jared clicks his tongue, his nose twitches in anger and he opens the car door and looks at his friends “teraz idę. musimy zadzwonić do JD.” with that he gives Jensen one more look and climbs in the car and jerks it into drive as he speeds off.

 

When they get to the safe house he ushers the kids inside and sits them down on the couch and holds them in his arms as they cry “mommy whats going on?”

He sighs “there's something your to young to know, thing I’ve kept from you to keep you safe and if I tell you now that means you cant tell anyone and I mean anyone. Or we could be in trouble.”

The kids nods and he takes a deep breath “mommy is...a spy. I was born in Poland my dad was a spy and he wanted me to be like this. So I came here when I was young and started sending information back to my country.”

Elara blinks “do you do bad things?”

“Sometimes...”

“Did you kill that man?”

Jared bites his lip and feels something tight tug at his chest as he looks down at his babies. He could lie, he could tell them no his never killed anyone but what would that cost him? “Yes. When it happened I told you killing is bad but if its for the right reasons, if that person hurts someone. And he did. He was a bad man and he did bad things to people. My job was to get rid of him to make the world a better place.”

Hollis frowns “do you have cool gadgets? You know like inspector gadget?”

He stifles a smile “I have some but most of the job relies on me and your uncle Chad and Aunt Gen.”

“Their spies to?”

“They are. We grew up together.”

“What about daddy?”

He lets out a snort and moves back “your daddy is an agent and he just found out who I am. He isn’t very happy.”

Elara’s eyes widen in fear and she wraps her arms around his neck “he won’t hurt you will he?”

He winces “I don’t know sweetheart...right now we have to stay here so we can be safe and daddy dosen’t know where we are so we can’t call him ok?”

The kids looks at eachother and nod like their agreeing and turn back to Jared “ok mommy, if it keeps you safe.”

Jared grins and kisses their heads and pulls them in his lap “I love you babies...I’ll keep you safe.”


	13. Coming Home

“Have you heard anything?”

Gen shakes her head as she walks in the safe house and sits down on the couch, looking down as the kids play on the floor in front of them “nothing. But I don't think your suspected.”

“Well I will be when the mole gets the word out. We need to figure out who it is and fast otherwise were screwed.”

She clicks her tongue “maybe you should ask Jensen again?”

Jared scoffs “I haven't spoken to him...I understand he has a job to do but I am his husband. I told him everything, I didn't hold back and he couldn't give me a name? A description?”

“Well whoever the mole is he has to know will kill him or worse send him back home and let the government deal with him.”

“still. I’m jeprodizing a lot of shit right now i am five months pregnant and I just shot a President elect. I risked myself and my baby, I got back into the game when I shouldn't have and now I’m barley speaking to my husband and I’m hiding my kids from him in a safe house.”

She sighs and gives him a sad smile “i know I’m sorry I wish we could have avoided all this but we needed you. Your the best.”

He shakes his head and rubs his belly “its not your fault I was stupid to think I could just give a verbal exit. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.”

“Have they asked about him?”

“Hollis has but I think Elara understands whats going on and he dosen't. She knows there's a lot at stake right now she only asked if he was ok.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes. I mean he is.”

Gen shrugs “Chad said he drove by your house yesterday, in disguise of course, and Jensen was sitting outside on the front porch drinking a beer...actually he said there were a couple beers laid out there. I think he misses you. No i know he does the man worships you.”

Jared bites his lip and makes a face “I miss him to but...how could this work? I mean were pulling a Mr. And Mrs. Smith here this wont end well especially if the feds find out who I am its not like I was wearing a disguise and who knows who the mole is and if they have insight.”

“Well obviously they weren't giving names if they were Jensen would have found out a long time ago.”

“Yes but we’ve gotten word back to JD whoever they are they know Jensen knows. We didn't exactly leave that part out.”

“You need to talk to him.”

“I cant risk going out till we find the mole.”

“Then he can come here.”

Jared's eyes widen in alarm “Genevieve this is a safe house we cant just invite a fed here even if its Jensen there's rules and --”

Gen scoffs and waves her hand “fuck the rules I’m calling him. He’s your husband Jay and he needs to see you and his kids and they need to see their daddy.” With that she stands and walks out side to make a call.”

 

An hour later he hears tires rolling on the gravel outside and he sits upright on the couch and feels his breathing quicken at the noise as a door slams shut. A soft knock is given on the front door and he rises and waddles his way over to open it.

Jensen's normally smooth stubble is now settled into full scruff. He clearly hasn't shaved in a week and he’s wearing an old white shirt and ripped jeans. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and swallows “hey Jay.”

Jared looks over his shoulder and around the silent area and moves aside to let him in “did you tell anyone you were coming?”

“No.”

“Good...the kids are taking a nap, they were tired.”

He nods and looks around the cabin “this place is nice...”

“Yeah...we don't use it often.”

Jensen looks up and sighs “I’m sorry Jared I never meant for this to happen, I didn't mean to scare you the other day, I never meant to make you feel like I would hurt you or the baby.”

Jared crosses his arms “you were pissed you had a right to be. I’m sorry I led for so long but I didn't have a choice.”

“Cant you come home?”

Jared sighs “Jensen there's a mole in the system a mole who knows who I am and now knows that you know. Why wouldn't they use that against us?”

“Jared--”

“Who is it Jensen?”

The man freezes and turns to look out the window “I don't know his real name only his code name.”

“And whats that?”

Jensen tips his head back and closes his eyes, his jaw tensing as he thinks about whether or not he should give this up to Jared. He must decide its worth it cause he turns and gives him a look “its Iron Wolf.”

Jared snorts and rolls his eyes “how corny.”

“Do you have one?”

Jared raises a brow as he looks up “what?”

“A code name. Do you have one?”

Jared purses his lips and looks his husband over in thought--

“Do you mommy?”

They both turn as Hollis walks out rubbing his eyes and he smiles softly at the sight and waves his hand and the little boy treks over and hugs his dad tightly, his arms wrapped around his waist as he looks at Jared “do you have one mommy?”

Jared sits “I do...we all do so no one knows our real names and we cant get in trouble.”

“Makes sense,” Elara comments as she walks out, avoiding her dads gaze and sitting next to Jared “so what is it? Something cool?”

He smiles and fingers her hair “its Shadow...”

“Why Shadow?”

“Because your mamas the best.” Gen comments as she walks in the room with a smile “he moves like a shadow and no one can catch him. He’s the one that gets chosen to go on the most dangerous missions because he’s the best.”

Hollis grins “really mommy?”

Jared shrugs “I’m not better than anyone else.”

“Not true.”

Jared rolls his eyes and pulls Elara close and kisses her forehead “aren't you going to speak to your daddy?”

Elara slides her eyes up to look at her dad and shakes her head before leaving the room, Hollis chasing after her as she goes to their shared room and Jared sighs “I’m sorry I think shes upset...she heard our conversation the other day.”

Jensen winces “I’m sorry baby...I never should have said that to you. I love you and I didn't mean it.”

Jared nods and blinks “I know...I love you to.”

“So come home.”

Jared sighs heavily and looks down at his belly and bites his lip and finally smiles and looks up “ok.”

Jensen grins and leans down to kiss him and pulls him in his arms and holds him tight as he bends him down and dips him “so lets go home.”


	14. Game On

Jensen smiles as he plops down on the couch next to Jared and smooths his hand down Jared's rounded belly and blows a quick kiss to him “hows everything going in there?”  
Jared huffs and rubs his swollen belly with a tired groan“shes giving me hell, squeezing on my bladder like its a chew toy I swear to God I’ve peed 10 times to day...and its only noon!”  
Jensen snickers as he sits down on the couch next to Jared, his hand reaching out to grip his thigh and pull himself closer “have you heard anything?”  
Jared shakes his head and sighs tiredly “every-things been quite. But I did tell JD about the code name...I know its your job Jensen but I have mine as well.”  
“So were just going to be a house divided? You take one stance and I another?”  
“Seems that way. I cant stop what I believe in and neither can you...it was the way we were raised. Of course I think I’m doing better.”  
Jensen snorts and kicks his feet up “how so?”  
“I don't hate all Americans now.”  
“When are the kids coming home?”  
“Not till tomorrow they wanted to stay another night with Sophia.”  
“And your sure that's ok?”  
Jared turns his head with a confused frown as he rubs his belly and reaches for his plate of pickles “why wouldn't it be? They stay with her and Chad all the time.”  
“Yes but things are different now. I know about you...”  
“I don't think it matters...maybe were getting lucky, maybe the mole hasn't heard yet?”  
Jensen opens his mouth to answer when a loud shot sounds out and they both freeze as they wait in silence “maybe it was just--”  
Jared gasps and stands up as more shots sound off like open rapid fire against a metal tin and Jensen grabs Jared around the shoulders and gently yanks him to the floor “its gunshots!”  
Jared winces and crawls on his elbows towards the steps “its either you or me which means they know!”  
They carefully crawl up the stairs and once they get to their room Jared rushes for his closet and yanks the clothes back and unhooks the hatch in the back to reveal an assortment of guns and Jensen cocks his head “has that been here the whole time?”  
Jared throws a sheepish look over his shoulder and reaches in for an AK-47 and tosses Jensen a Ruger “lets talk about it later ok? We really don't have time for this right now.”  
Jensen scoffs and presses his back to the wall “you had a weapon unit hid inside your closet I think we have time.”  
Jared rolls his eyes and pumps his gun as the downstairs door opens “oh yeah let me hit pause real quick so we can have a little chat about gun violence.”  
Jensen narrows his eyes and opens to retort when the floor creaks and they both hold their guns up to the door, their eyes focused and hard and their bodies tensed and ready for a fight.   
Carefully, Jensen slides his eyes over to Jared and whispers “shouldn't you hide? Your 6 months pregnant Jared what about the baby?”  
Jared shakes his head “this is my job Jensen, this is what I do. And besides I’m a damn good shot.”  
They hold their breath as the door creaks open and Jared barley has time to glance at the intruder before he opens fire and flares bullets inside the stranger, the man’s body shaking as he’s hit over and over before falling to the ground, dead.  
Jared lets out a breath and stands and walks over to the guy and looks down “know him?”  
Jensen cocks his head and looks the man over “nope, not one of mine.”  
Jared hums and bends down and flips open the guys jacket and searches till he pulls out a phone “locked...we better get to Chad.”

“Daniel Naza a.k.a our mole.”  
Jared raises a brow and looks down at the dead body he drug over to Chads. Or rather the dead body Jared had Jensen hurl into the car and drag into Chad’s. No heavy lifting.   
“He cant be no older than 25...who was he working for?”  
Chad leans back in his chair as he types on his computer and his face drops “it says he was recruited by JD which means--”  
“Which means I was set up.” Jared scoffs and kicks the table next to him “that son of a bitch. I should have known he would do something like this, he did threaten me.”  
Jensen turns sharply “when did he threaten you?”  
“You weren't home. It was when I got out, he didn't like that to much. So now what?”  
Chad shrugs “I’m assuming if Daniel came to you that must mean he acted on orders which means JD has a bounty out on you. I’m guessing Daniel here isn't the only one whose going to be paying you a visit.”  
“I swear to God I don't have time for this. I have to pick my kids up.”  
“Oh fuck the kids, what if they get hurt?”  
Jared shakes his head and turns around and walks over to the large trunk sitting in the living room and begins rummaging through it “their not that undignified. They don’t see any reason in torturing children, were not wild animals you know? But it seems your people might be.”  
“Whats that mean?”  
“It means the first thing you thought of was hurting the children and the first thing i thought of was them coming for the true source. What does that tell you about your precious feds? We might be spies, we might feed on information but you are the ones who truly goes undercover, the ones who hide and slide in the dark.”  
Jensen frowns as Jared pulls out a cross bow and he steps back with wide eyes “what the fuck is that for?”  
Jared and Chad share a look and he shrugs “whats it look like? I have good aim and I’m good with arrows why not use them? Guns get boring after a while.”  
Jensen scoffs “who the fuck do you think were going after? The fucking mafia?”  
Jared clicks his tongue as he fills up a bag “nope were going after Jeffery Dean Morgan...which is just as worse. You don't know what your dealing with here Jensen so if you wanna sit this out you can. I’ve got Chad, Gen, and Sophia with me that's plenty. Plus we’ve been working together since we were 16 we got this.”  
Jensen snarls his nose as he looks at Jared like he’s stupid and marches forward grabbing the bag from his hands “Are you stupid? You think I’m gonna make you do this without me? Do you even know who I am?”  
“I just mean I know its dangerous and you’ve never had to face anyone like him before--”  
“How do you know what I have or have not done? Jared I've been on the force for almost 10 years I’ve seen and done things you don’t know about. I know what I’m doing.”  
Jared gulps and looks up at Jensen with searching eyes before he finally sighs and nods his head and tosses him a gun “fine your in...but listen to me just because were working together does not mean you should let your guard down. Whatever happens you keep going got it? You get shit done.”  
“Fine. But listen to this I’m not gonna leave you alone so if something happens I’m coming back for you got it?”  
A smile flickers over Jared’s face and he nods his head slowly before reaching up and pressing his lips to Jensen’s and closing his eyes “We’ve got this...its a normal Saturday.”  
Chad snorts and looks over his shoulder as he digs through his knife collection “he isn't kidding...this one time, before Jared got pregnant with Hollis I think he was what Jared? Out of town on business or something and JD gave us a mission. We flew all the way to Italy. That was around the time of the...that big oil spill in the Lambro river. You dumb-asses couldn't track down who did it so we did...lets just say those wannabe assholes are no longer with us. Literally we had them sent to Poland for punishment.”  
Jensen stands dumbfounded and slowly turns his head to look at Jared “you are the ones who are responsible for fixing that disaster?”  
Jared shrugs “someone had to do it, it was obvious you weren't. All we did was track down the criminals and get them to suck up as much as they could of the oil and then we...we drowned them in it.”  
Jensen lets out a small breath of disbelief and shakes his head “I think I need to sit down.”  
“No time we gotta track JD down before he tracks us down. If I know him his probably already sent someone to come here. We should go. Maybe head back to the house he wont look there for awhile if he knows me as well as he thinks he does he’ll suspect that I’m hiding he wont think to look at home till later.”  
He tosses a gun over to Chad who catches it with ease and tucks it in his back pocket as he slings a bag over his shoulder and winks over at the other two “its show time boys.”


	15. Recall

When they get to the house they march inside and Jared tosses his bag over on the couch and points to his friends “Chad go set up some cameras that way they cant get the jump on us. Gen start setting up some traps I would start with the front door and make your way to the back. ”  
“I have a trip wire we could use that it’ll set off a smoke signal that way they cant catch up off guard. ”  
Jared nods “that’ll work. I think I have a gas grenade in my closet let me go get it and we can use it for the back. ”  
Jensen sputters and whips around on his heels “you have gas grenades in the closet?”  
Jared shrugs “duh...you never know what you might need.”  
“But in the closet?”  
Jared rolls his eyes and jogs up the steps “Jensen I’ve got a whole bunch of things in the closet that you don't know about.”  
Chad snorts as Jared makes his way upstairs and shakes his head “told you, he’s the best out of us. Man when we were training together more than once I thought he was gonna kill me. And then when we got paired together as partners I thought God how lucky am I? I get to see this dude in action, I get to work with him. I don't think you know how great he is. I know were not doing things you approve of but this is who we are and who we always will be. Even if he gets out after this he will always be a fighter.”  
Jensen blinks as Chad turns and starts setting up cameras throughout the house and Jensen sinks onto the couch and watches as the group works. Jared comes down the stairs with two small grenades in his hands and tosses one to Gen who secures it in the back and he watches as Jared hooks the other to his belt along with a knife and a pistol.  
He watches as the friends crowd around each other and Jared begins giving orders and points to each end of the house and describes how he thinks things are gonna go and he’s mind blown. For 13 years Jared has been one thing to him. The love of his life, his college sweetheart, the mother to his children, his little book nerd and now he is someone completely different. He is a bad-ass human being who dosen’t go down without a fight.  
A smile flickers over his face as Jared turns to him and frowns, cocking his head “what are you smiling for?”  
Jensen shakes his head and moves forward and takes a hold of his hips “I just never realized how amazing you were.”  
Jared grins, his dimples popping and blushes and Jensen chuckles “and I still love that despite that I can still make you blush.”  
Jared shakes his head and tries to wipe the smile from his face and pushes himself back from Jensen's hands “ok do not distract me!” he turns on his heel, trying to wipe the smile off his face and goes around to make sure everything is in place when a loud thump sounds on the roof.  
They all freeze and Chad holds his finger at his lips and they all listen as footsteps bang outside on the porch and above them. Jared lifts his gun and holds it up at the ceiling and closes his eyes as he listens and once another creak sounds above him he fires and a cry sounds out as a body falls through the roof.  
Like a break out shots start firing from all angles and Jared dives down onto the ground, cradling his belly, as Jensen climbs behind him, shielding him from the raining bullets. He squints and watches as Chad reaches into Jared's belt and pulls out a grenade, tears off the ring with his teeth, and tosses it behind them a puff of green gas exploding.  
Jensen reaches up and covers Jared's mouth as they all rush upstairs coughing “you ok baby?”  
Jared nods and wipes his face “I’m fine, its nothing.”  
Gen shakes her head, glass flying from her hair and huffs “I just took a shower this morning.”  
Chad rolls his eyes and twirls a knife in his fingers and tucks it in his belt “now what? We all know that was just the appetizer the big boys will be coming soon. I wouldn't be surprised if JD himself shows up. What then?”  
Jared sucks his cheeks in and takes a deep breath “then I guess I’ll have to kill him.”  
“Jared are you sure this is--”  
“No. I don't think its a good idea I think we should all pack up and run for the hills but we cant because no matter where we go I think we all know JD will find us. That's his job, its what he’s good at. This is the only way.”  
Jensen shakes his head and opens his mouth to protest when Chad holds his hand out and waves it around “shut the fuck up...” they all quieten down and listen carefully as footsteps creak in the house near the stairs.  
Gen reaches for her ankle and pulls out a dagger and Chad holds his crossbow level to the closed door and gently pushes Jared behind him making the younger man huff in aggravation as he stumbles into Jensen.  
“I might be pregnant but I can still shoot a fucking gun.”  
Chad rolls his eyes and ignores the man and squints his eyes as the footsteps grow louder outside the door and he growls quietly to himself “come on motherfucker.”  
The knob turns and the door slowly opens and Chad shoots an arrow shooting it straight between the mans eyes making him fall back to the ground, dead.  
They crowd around the body and Jared cusses “fuck its Willis!”  
Gen stomps her feet “seriously? I thought he was on our side?”  
“He's on no ones side unless JD says so. Looks like he made his choice.”  
Jared shakes his head “he made really good lattes...”  
Jensen's brows shoot up and he gives Jared a look “is that all you care about? How good his coffee was?”  
“Coffee is important Jen. And don't give me that shit I cant even talk to you in the mornings till you’ve had your coffee i just like the fancier shit.”  
“But--”  
Gen gives him a look “we weren't trained to care Jensen. Your not supposed to be close to anyone, to rely on anyone. Your trained to care for you and you only. Of course we all care for each other because we grew up together, we partnered up but if we were around anyone else we cant show emotion. This is the best you get.”  
Jensen cuts his eyes over and looks at Jared whose still looking down at Willis with a blank face and closes his eyes before cracking his neck, his eyes hard and dangerous “ok I think we should split up.”  
“Fuck no I’m not letting you go anywhere without me Jared you should know better than--”  
Jared narrows his eyes “Jensen he wants me, that's why all of this is happening. I need to end it. I’m the only one who can.”  
Gen winces and makes a face “he’s right. And trust me we hate it to but this is the only way. Jared’s the best.”  
Jensen scoffs “I don't give a fuck if he’s the best he is also my husband! that's what I care about for my kids to have a mother, for my future child to actually live! Does that not matter to any of you?”  
Jared sighs and cups Jensen's cheeks “I know your upset Jensen but this is my job. I don't stop you when you have to go out, when you come home late at night and cant tell me where you’ve been.”  
Jensen closes his eyes and scrubs at his face “I know...I just don't want to loose you.”  
Jared hums “you wont...like I said I’m good at my job.”  
With that he steps back and gently pushes Jensen back “I need you to go now...the kids needs you and just in case someone shows up you’ll be there.” he turns to Chad an Gen “I need you to call the center if I’m right their looking for us and we need to get them before they get us.”  
He lets out a breath and slings his gun over his shoulder “lets do this.”

He dosen't have to wait long. Maybe an hour, maybe a little more before the front door bangs open and heavy boots step through the door, JD standing there in an all black suit and a grim look on his face.  
Jared tilts his head down and hardens his face as he taps his gun against his leg “you didn't knock.”  
The man snorts and looks around “not much left to knock with...seems the guys did a pretty good number on the house.”  
“Yeah well, I did a pretty good number on them to. By that I mean their no longer with us. You should have thought this out better, you knew they wouldn't last.”  
JD smiles “well no ones as good as you Jared we both know that. No one but me maybe.”  
Jared raises a brow and look's him over “once upon a time maybe but the years have loosened you. All that time spent sitting up in an office telling other people what to do, how to kill. You’ve gone soft. You probably don't even remember how to use that gun.”  
JD eyes narrowed and bright anger filled them and Jared watched as his fists clenched by his sides before he reached behind him and pulled a gun from his back pocket “you wanna find out?”  
“You gonna shoot a pregnant person?”  
“If I have to. I didn't want it to come to this you know. Your my pride and joy, my secret weapon. I did the best I could with you. I practically raised you, taught you everything you know. You owe everything to me.”  
Jared scoffs “I owe you nothing. You made me a killer...I never got the choice.”  
“You didn't have one. When your father died he did so thinking you would carry on his legacy. And you did good until you met the American and all that hard work and tact flew right out the window and you became stupid and ignorant and in love. I thought you were better than that. I thought I made you better than that.”  
“No. You wanted to make a monster and you came pretty close but Jensen makes me human and I love him. And I wont let you hurt him or my kids.” with that he raises his arm up before JD can even move a muscle and fires, watching as the man falls to the ground clutching his leg.  
He lowers his gun and walks calmly over to the man and kicks his weapon away and carefully bends down next to him, holding his belly “let me show you how good I really am.”  
With that he yanks a knife up from his boot and watches as JD’s eyes widen and he tries to shoot up off the ground but before he can Jared buries the knife deep between the mans eyes and he falls back, dark eyes still open and staring up at him.

2 years later

Jared smiles brightly as he watches young teen girls rush up the stairs, all shouting and squealing as they head for Elara’s room . He shakes his head and returns to carefully placing 14 candles on the bright pink cake they had made for the girls birthday.  
He sighs and shakes his head. 14. Just yesterday they were outside making mud pies he swears it and today shes wearing bikinis and buying make up with her friends.  
He turns and grins at the toddler sitting in the high chair next to him and bends down and kisses her chubby cheek “you wont leave me anytime soon will you Liv? Oh no you wont cause your my angel,” he picks up the cooing toddler and holds her close and ruffled her light brown hair and kisses her nose.  
“Baby is the cake ready?”  
He turns and balances Liv on his hip as Jensen walks in through the back bay doors and clicks his tongue “you know you shouldn't be holding her in your condition.”  
Jared rolls his eyes and holds the baby tighter as Jensen moves to take her away “I’m 7 months pregnant Jensen not an invalid I can hold my daughter thank you. Two years ago I was still shooting people in the head and I was pregnant then!”  
Jensen's eyes grow with panic and he quickly shushes Jared “could you be any louder? I got the feds out back Jared.”  
Jared rolls his eyes again and sits Olivia down as Hollis walks in and he watches with a fond smile as she wobbles over to her brother “mama I’m hungry can we have cake now?”  
“Sure buddy just go wrangle your sister and were good to go.”  
Hollis bounds up the stairs screaming at the top of his lungs and Jared shakes his head “why did we think 4 kids was a good idea?”  
“Hey I offered to wear a condom.”  
Jared snorts and picks up the cake that Jensen takes out of his hands “Jensen--”  
“Nope I got a sweet baby boy to protect.”  
“You don't know that, we agreed to make it a surprise. Could be another girl.”  
“Nah its a boy, I feel it.”  
“I guess will see huh?”


End file.
